That's What Friends Are For
by JessyRae
Summary: Set after the end of the show. The girls had been going to college for a month now. Everything was going right until Lilly finds out she is pregnant. Can Miley help her through a difficult pregnancy? Will Olivier even want the baby?
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter One: Something's Up

Miley Stewart and her best friend Lilly Truscott were so excited to be normal kids in college. Lilly was finally not overshadowed by the entity that was Hannah Montana and Miley was experiencing life with people knowing exactly who she was and everyone being okay with it.

Classes had been going on for a month now. Both girls had settled nicely into their routines. Lilly wanted to one day be a teacher, Miley majored in music. Everything was perfect.

"Lilly, come on, seriously, if you want breakfast you have to get up!" Miley yelled at her best friend. It wasn't like Lilly to not want to get up in the mornings. Usually she was the one trying to pry Miley out of bed.

"I'm up!" Lilly mumbled tiredly. She raised her hand and gave the brunette a thumbs up. "See?"

Miley shook her head. Obviously the blonde was missing breakfast, again, it was the fourth time this week.

"Do you want me to bring you something back?" Miley asked, defeated.

From deep within the mountains of covers, Lilly declined almost inaudibly. After sharing room for over a year now, Miley could easy tell when something was off with her best friend. And right now that feeling was hitting her hard, but she said nothing. Lilly was fine, she had just been working too hard on all of her huge workload that she had taken on against everyone's advice.

Miley returned to the room, a bag of smuggled strips of bacon in her hand. Lilly loved bacon. Surely she would appreciate the gesture. When she opened the door, Lilly was sluggishly applying a bit of makeup to her pale face.

"Brought you something!" she told the girl as she shook the bag.

Lilly's face turned sour, she bolted from the room with her hand over her mouth. Ten minutes later she turned looking pale and a bit shaky.

"What the hell Lils?" the brunette demanded as Lilly sat back in front of the vanity and began reapplying makeup.

"Please get that out of here." She whispered, gesturing to the bag that was sitting on the bed.

Quickly, Miley removed the offending object, she sat beside Lilly.

"What's going on Lilly?" She tried to meet her friend's eyes but the other girl would not allow it.

"I'm sick, obviously." Lilly tried to say lightly. Miley gave her a hard look. "I've just been a little stressed with classes okay? I'm fine Mile, stop being a mother chicken or whatever you southern folk say." She stood quickly and began pulling on her outfit for the day. Half of her just wanted to go to class in her pajamas. She'd seen a few kids do it.

"It's mother _hen._" Miley corrected. "And are you sure? You've been off for a few days."

Lilly sighed deeply. She turned to Miley. "I'm fine, okay? It's a stomach bug. One of those little terrors in that school we went to the other day probably gave it to me."

Defeated, Miley nodded. Maybe Lilly was right, but she could not shake the feeling in her gut that it was something more.

"Well, I'm going to my class. You better hurry I hear Professor Clemens locks you out if you are tardy." Lilly lifted her books into her arms and left the room quickly.

"Now who's the mother hen?" Miley muttered as she grabbed her own books and headed to her first class.

As usual, the girls met in the cafeteria for lunch.

"I'm starved." Lilly cried excitedly as she pulled Miley to the never ending line of hungry college students.

"Shoulda ate this morning." Miley told her matter-of-factly.

Lilly rolled her eyes and gave her a playful shove. "I wasn't hungry then."

The two made it through the line rather quickly, soon they were sitting at an empty table on the far side of the large room. Sure they had made a few friends here, but with everyone having so different schedules, the girls only saw a few people during the day.

"Darcy is having a party this weekend." Lilly told her friend.

The two had attended quite a few parties in their short time at university. Their friend Darcy Wilkes was a sorority girls and her house threw some of the best parties. She tried often to get the girls to join her chapter but they both decided to wait until their second year before joining any sororities.

"Maybe we should skip this one." Miley replied.

The blonde looked at her friend as if she had just grown four heads. "What? Are you serious?"

Miley shrugged. "I have a big test Monday, you've been sick. Maybe we should take it easy this weekend."

The smaller girl looked at her bestfriend for a long time. "You're joking right?" Her face broke into a smile. "Whew, I thought you were serious for a minute there."

Miley's face remained serious. "I'm not joking Lil. What's so wrong with staying home?"

"Nothing apparently." Lilly said dryly. Suddenly she regretted the pact that she and Miley made their friend party here on campus. They only attended parties together. That way they could look after one another.

"I guess that;s settled." Miley smirked. "See you later." She stood from the table and skipped to empty her lunch in the trash.

Lilly rested her head on the table. Miley was right. They should take it easy every now and then. They didn't need to lose themselves in the party scene. They could go to the occasional party and still have fun.

The girl laughed to herself. Was parties really what she was concerned with at the moment? In all reality, she didn't need to attend a single party until she figured out her own situation. At least Miley hadn't guessed the real problem yet. Hell, she wasn't even sure if it was true or not herself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Two: Tests

As Saturday rolled around Lilly woke up feeling a little better than she had the past few mornings. Maybe she never had a reason to worry after all. She got out of bed and looked at the clock, she was actually up in time for breakfast this morning. Her stomach gurgled hungrily at the thought.

For a while she felt fine. As she gathered her clothes and toiletries bag for her shower her stomach began to churn.

"Seriously?" She asked herself silently. "Can't you just give it up already?" A wave of nausea came crashing over her in reply. Closing her eyes she willed the feeling to pass.

After a few moments she began to feel fine again. "HA!" She squealed aloud. From her bed, Miley mumbled something and turned over in her sleep.

Quickly before she woke the other girl, Lilly gathered her things and headed to the floor's bathroom. In the middle of her hot shower, the sick feeling returned with a vengeance. She barely had time to wrap a towel around her naked body and bolt for the nearest stall before the bile was forced from her mouth. After a few moments all that was left were dry heaves, soon the feeling passed completely.

"Seriously?" She mumbled as she flushed the toilet and returned to her shower, which was surprisingly still empty. Maybe she had gotten here early enough, maybe no one heard her getting sick, she could only hope.

She turned the water to nearly scalding and let it run over her body. Maybe it was time she faced the music and took a test. She needed to know for sure so she would have time to take care of everything, whatever route she decided to take.

Her mind drifted to her boyfriend and best friend since preschool, Oliver, he had the right to know the truth. After all, this was his fault. She sighed deeply. It wasn't just his fault. They had gotten too caught up in the moment and this was their punishment.

She silently made a promise that she would go into town before Monday and buy a test. She did not know if she could do it along, but she was so afraid to confess everything to Miley. Miley was her bestfriend, Lilly knew she would never judge her, but maybe this was too much to ask of her. It would ruin her college plans, ruin her life.

Her hand drifted to her stomach, this was not what she had planned, this possibility of a child was ruining her life and she did not even know if there was a baby in there. Anger flowed through her, she hated it, then a rush of guilt overcame her, it was not this child's fault. This was her sin, and she had the responsibility to take care of it, not matter what the consequences were.

Hot tears began to make their way down her cheeks, she felt so lost.

Along the way to her dorm room, she battled in her mind whether she should ask Miley to go with her to get a test. She didn't want to, yet she did. She knew if Miley ever asked her to go get a pregnancy test that she would be right beside her the entire time, she knew Miley would feel the exact same way.

The room was still dark when she returned. Miley was still cocooned in her bed. It made Lilly smile to see the normalcy in all of this mess. She decided that it might be better to just go down to the store by herself, Miley would not miss the car while she was sleeping, and if Lilly hurried she could be back before the other girl woke.

It took a couple minutes to work up her courage, but Lilly grabbed the keys off the nightstand and made her way to the student parking lot. She briefly thought about the fact that she had absolutely no traces of makeup on her face, it wasn't like she needed it to go to the drug store and buy this little test.

She drove slowly, prolonging her own torture. She wasn't ready for this, she couldn't do it. She pulled the car over and stared at the cars whizzing beside her on the busy highway.

"Come on Lilly, you have to know the truth, maybe you don't even have a reason to really be worried, after all, you never know." She lied to herself. She already knew the answer to this test. She could feel it deep inside of her, the test would only confirm her worst nightmare.

As if through fate, her cell phone began to ring beside her. She lifted it to see the screen. 'Miley' it read in big bold letters. She pushed the connect button and raised the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" She whispered, somehow her voice had left her.

"Lilly? What's going on? Do you have the car?" Miley asked through the line.

"I do." Lilly replied quietly.

"Lil? You really sound upset, what's going on?" Miley began to panic. She had never woke to Lilly and the car keys missing, especially this early in the morning. "Are you okay Lilly?"

The dam burst and Lilly became a blubbering mess. She tried to explain things to her best friend but only nonsense come out.

"Lilly," Miley interrupted. "Tell me where you are. Okay, I'll get a cab and I will come get you."

Lilly looked around her, there only highway all around her, she remember passing an Ihop a mile or so back so that's what she gave her friend.

"Okay Lils, I'm on my way." Miley told her. "Hold on right there."

"Okay." Lilly sniffled, she had calmed some, but she could feel the tears in her eyes begging for release. The flood gates threatened to overpower her once again.

She did not know how much time passed between her hanging up with Miley and the brunette suddenly showing up at the driver's window. Quickly, she fumbled for the handle and jerked the car door open. She practically launched herself into Miley's arms.

"Lilly? What the hell is going on?" The other girl demanded. She couldn't tell if she was angry or just worried.

"I need to go to the store." Lilly said slowly, she was willing herself not to cry. Vaguely she thought about the spectacle she and Miley were surely making here on the side of the busy highway.

"Your all upset just going to the store?" Miley asked.

Lilly silently shook her head, without a word she went to the passenger's side and sat heavily in the seat. Miley lowered herself into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"It's really bad Mile."

For a long time, the brunette studied her best friend. "Is it what I think it is?" She whispered, really she hadn't wanted to mention it until Lilly brought it up.

With a sob, Lilly nodded. "I need to take a test Miles." She was so grateful at that moment for their unspoken bond and how the two of them could just read one another.

Nothing more was said the rest of the way to the local drug store. Once they parked Miley grabbed Lilly's hand. "Come on, I'm right here." She reassured her. Lilly's reply was a sad smile.

The store was not crowded, seeing as it was 7:30 AM on a Saturday, neither girl was too surprised, to tell the truth, they were a bit grateful. The two reached the aisle that the tests resided. They looked at the tests, all varying in prices and brands then at one another.

"Which one do we get?" Lilly whispered. An elderly woman a few shelves down glared at them as she shook her head disapprovingly.

Miley shrugged. Sure she had seen millions of commercials on television for these exact tests, but she did not know personally which ones were the best. "Just grab a couple."

Lilly grabbed a few of the different brands and tried to hide them from view of the other customers as they made their way to the checkout counter. Silently, she carefully sat the boxes on the counter. The cashier glared at them.

"A little young don't you think?" She asked rudely.

Lilly hid her face in her hands, Miley glared at the woman. "Why don't you mind your own business?" She snapped.

The rest of the transaction was done in silence. As they walked away the cashier sarcastically wished them luck.

"Bitch." Miley mumbled as she grabbed nearly crying Lilly's hand and lead her out to the car.

The whole way back to the college, Lilly stared at the sack of tests that rested in her lap. They were taunting her.

"Lilly!" Miley's voice broke through her thoughts. Her head snapped up to meet the other girl's eyes. "Come on, we're back at school." She took the bag from the blonde and shoved them deep down into her purse.

"Okay, we should go ahead and take them. Lilly?" Once again the shorter girl was lost in her own thoughts, she allowed herself to be lead upstairs like a zombie. They had reached the bathroom closest to their dorm room, it was still early on the Saturday morning, so few people were in the room. "Come on Lilly."

"I can't do it Miley!" Lilly cried, wrenching her arm out of Miley's grip. "I'm not ready." She turned to make her way back to the dorm, where her bed was calling to her.

"No!" Miley caught back up with her and spun her back in the direction of the bathroom. "You _can_. You have to find out sometime. I really don't want you having an episode of _I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant."_

Lilly gave a small laugh, back in Malibu the girls had run across a marathon of the show late one night. They had spent the entire night making fun of the girls who didn't even know their own bodies, now she sympathized with the women. Maybe they had all spent the nine months of pregnancy in denial.

Finally, she allowed herself to be pushed into the nearly deserted bathroom.

"Thank the lord for small favors." She heard Miley mutter, referring to the emptiness.

The girls went to the last stall, Miley handed Lilly the bag and wished her luck, whatever that meant. "I'll keep an eye out, you can do this Lilly. I'll be right here waiting."

"But..."

"But nothing, you are or you aren't, either way you have me." Miley firmly told her.

Lilly gave her a small smile and disappeared behind the closed door. A few moments later she emerged, clutching a closed box in her hands.

"Well?" Miley asked expectantly.

"I want to look at the results in the room, not here Mile. Someone might walk in."

Agreeing, Miley lead them back to their shared room. She sat on her bed, Lilly sat on her own. With shaky hands, the blonde pulled the box out from within her coat where she hid the tests as they walked down the hall. Slowly she pulled the little flaps open and pulled out the first test.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Three

Everything was silent as the girls waited to see the results on that little plastic stick. It was so ironic that little tiny stick would set the outcome for the rest of Lilly's life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, she could do this, either way.

"Come on Lilly! I'm going crazy over here! Am I an Aunt or not!" Miley threw a pillow across the room and hit Lilly in the head.

"Fine!" The blonde grumbled as she opened her eyes; intermediately they filled with tears.

"Are those 'I'm not pregnant tears?' Or 'I'm pregnant tears?'" Miley prodded. She was dying to know the answer.

Lilly sniffed. "So Aunt Miley, are you going to stay by your best friend while everyone else calls her a whore?" Lilly threw the test across the room in anger. She didn't know what came over her, but she was so mad.

Miley climbed into the bed with Lilly and wrapped her arms around her best friend. "Lilly, no one is going to call you a whore."

The blonde roughly pushed stray hair away from her face. "Yeah right Miley! Come on!" She yelled. "If you saw an eighteen year old walking down the road with a basketball under her shirt you would think she was a whore!"

"Li..."

"No!" Lilly put her finger up to shush the other girl. "They will Miley! Everything is ruined. How am I going to have a baby and finish college?"

"Come on Lilly, I'll help you through this. I'm sure Oliver will be there too."

Lilly slumped into a chair and buried her head in her hands. "He has his tour! And the band, he is not going to want to give all of that up for me and the baby."

Miley slowly walked to her best friend and put a comforting hand on her heaving shoulders. " Lilly, come on, your his Lillypop, that boy loves you so much. He is going to help you through this."

Lilly finally looked up and gave her best friend a watery smile. She knew she could always count on Miley.

The girls were silent for a long time. Lilly kept looking back at the other tests she had stuffed into the box, she willed just one of them to be negative. They all stayed positive.

"So should you go to a doctor now?" Miley asked, she had been reading the directions, she too hoping, for Lilly's sake, that they had somehow misread the tests.

The blonde shrugged. "I guess."

"We should make an appointment so sometime this week."

As much as Lilly would love her friend to be by her side in the doctor's office, she knew Miley couldn't be there. "Miley, you don't have to."

"Come on Lil, I am going to be there, I am not going to leave you hanging here."

Lilly smiled to herself. "But what are people going to say when they see the famous Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana going into a pregnancy center, you will get the wrong kind of publicity." She would not have her best friend ruin her image she had worked so hard for.

Miley thought about it for a moment. "Lillian Truscott, I do not care about my image when it comes to my best friend. That kid is going to have it's Aunt Miley, forever."

Lilly burst into tears once again. When did she become so emotional? She pulled Miley into a hug. "You are the greatest Mile."

The next few days passed slowly. Lilly decided to wait until after the doctor's appointment to tell Oliver, she still hoped maybe she and Miley were wrong about everything. On Tuesday afternoons the girls had early classes and were out by one in the afternoon, they met up by Miley's car.

"Ready Lil?" Miley asked as they got into the vehicle.

"As I will ever be I guess." Lilly grumbled. Today had been a rough day, she had been sick all morning and still felt a little queasy. So much for it just being morning sickness.

The clinic was small and sparsely crowded, Lilly was grateful for that. She got herself checked in and sat down to complete some paperwork.

"Seriously, do they need my entire life story?" She asked Miley at some of the questions.

"Just being through I guess." Miley replied distractedly. She noticed how young some of the other girls in the room were. A few of them were defiantly younger than her and Lilly. All of them looked scared.

She looked over to her friend. Over the passed few days Lilly had really calmed down, though Miley had heard her crying late at night a few times. She knew if anyone could do this, it would have to be Lilly. She was so funny and caring, this baby was going to be so lucky to have a mother like her.

"Lillian?" A nurse called.

Miley watched her the blonde take a deep breath and stand up. "Do you want me to go with you?" She whispered.

"Duh!" Lilly hissed as she grabbed her hand and drug her to the back.

"Alright Miss Truscott, let's weigh you right here." The nurse said rudely, she kept looking between the girls and shaking her head disapprovingly.

Silently, Lilly stepped on the scale. The nurse wrote down the weight and led them to an exam room.

"Okay, hop on up there." The woman motioned to the bed as she pulled the blood pressure cuff out. "A little high." She told them.

Lilly gave a nervous giggle. "I'm just really nervous."

The nurse smiled but it wasn't very reassuring. "So why are you here?"

"I think I'm pregnant." Lilly whispered. The nurse wrote something on her paper.

"Have you taken a test?"

Lilly nodded. "It was positive"

The nurse took some more notes then pulled out a needle and vial. "I'm just going to take a sample, then the doctor will be back in here in a bit with your results."

Miley nearly laughed at Lilly as she turned her head and closed her eyes as the nurse inserted the needle and drew the blood. Lilly had never been one for needles.

"Done, the doctor will be in after bit." Without another word the nurse left the room with Lilly's blood.

"What a bitch." Miley muttered darkly.

"I know! I thought these people here were supposed to be nice and reassuring" The girls looked at one another and burst into laughter. They weren't quite sure what it was they were laughing at, bit it felt good while it lasted.

As they waited for the doctor, Miley circled the room and looked at all of the posters on the walls. Some held pictures of grossly premature babies, others held breastfeeding techniques. "Well, that's something I never want to see again." She muttered at one of the photos.

Lilly on the other hand sat silently on the bed, she was so nervous. "What's taking so long, shouldn't he be in here already?" Her left foot tapped rapidly.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the doctor walked into the room. "Hello girls." She greeted cheerily. "I'm Doctor Baxter."

"I'm Lilly, this is Miley." Lilly shook the woman's hand, she was so grateful this woman seemed much nicer than their nurse from earlier.

"Nice to meet you ladies," Dr. Baxter pulled her stool over to the bed and opened Lilly's files. "Alright Ms. Truscott, so you think you are pregnant?"

Lilly nodded silently. The doctor gave her a reassuring smile. "Well, we have the results of your blood tests back, and you are in fact expecting." The blonde swore her heart froze in her chest. "Why don't we do an ultrasound to see how things are going?"

Lilly couldn't say a thing, she only nodded miserably. Honestly, she did not want to see what was unknowingly ruining her life. She then felt guilty, it was not the baby's fault, it did not ask to be here. Somewhere in her mind she wondered why God let girls like her get pregnant, girls who obviously did not want a baby at their age, why couldn't he have just waited a few years?

After the girls left the doctor's office they drove back to the campus in complete silence. Lilly could not take her eyes off of the tiny, black and white, grainy image that was her baby.

At seven weeks the baby didn't look like much more than a blob on the paper, in the middle of all of the gray, almost easy to miss or consider an anomaly. She could not understand, or fathom, loving something so much. Everything had changed when she saw the blurry image for the first time. As unsure as she was, she was sure that this tiny blob was a blessing and not the curse she had first decided.

"What are you going to tell Oliver?" Miley whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had become almost stifling in the tiny car.

Lilly thought of her boyfriend of a little over a year, and best friend since she was in preschool. As much as she wanted to say Oliver would be excited and love this baby, she didn't know. He changed since first going on his tour.

Her mind drifted back to their one night together. She had been no where near ready, but he kept insisting. He told her he needed to have something to come back to, as if she herself was not good enough. They had been together for so long and he was beginning to think it wasn't worth fighting off all of those girls on tour anymore. Stupidly, she gave in, gave him every part of her. It was not like she ever imagined. Loveless, rushed and quick, it left her confused and feeling used.

"I don't know, he had a concert down in LA this weekend. Maybe I should tell him then." She replied logically, "It's really not something you should discuss over the phone."

Miley nodded. "I agree, plus it would be nice to go home for the weekend, maybe Daddy can schedule a concert or something for me." The brunette had been missing performing over the passed month. She was ready to have a night back in all of the action. "Remind me to call him when we get back to the school."

Lilly nodded silently. "Why don't you go to Ollie's concert with me?" She asked hopefully, she really did not want to do this alone.

Miley made a face. "I'm not a fan of Oliver's music, sorry Lil, but it's just too much for me."

The blonde let out a giggle, her best friend had never exactly been one for Oliver's music, she would never tell the boy, but she avoided the topic most of the time.

Lilly took a deep breath, she could not decide if she was ready for this weekend or not.

_Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please send your reviews and comments! I love them all! Thank you again. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon!_

_Loves, _

_JessyRae_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Four

The weekend came fast enough. On Friday afternoon after their last class, the girls loaded up Miley's red car and headed for Malibu.

"I've missed my bed." Miley said excitedly. "I've almost even missed Jackson."

Lilly laughed halfheartedly, she was so nervous, she could not predict what her Ollie was going to say.

"So are you going to tell Daddy?" the brunette asked, they hadn't really discussed telling anyone but Oliver, but sooner or later they were going to have to tell everyone.

Lilly's heart sank at the thought of telling Mister Stewart. He was going to be so disappointed in her. She looked at him like another father, and could not stand to see that look on his face. Her own parents would probably just tell her to get rid of it and send money for an abortion.

"I don't know how." The girl whispered. She looked over at Miley, tears had filled her blue eyes. "He is going to hate me."

Miley's own eyes filled with tears, she hated seeing Lilly hurt. "No Lil, he would never hate you. Hell, he'll probably tell you to have that baby call him grand-pappy."

Lilly giggled, Miley was right, if anything, Robby Ray was open and level headed about everything. Sure he would be disappointed but he would never force his own opinions on her.

As the gates of the Stewart Ranch approached them, Lilly felt at ease, she was finally home. The Stewart's home always had made her feel safe and loved. Not that she never felt that way at her own home, with her own family, but after her parents' divorce, life in the Truscott become somewhat icy and strained.

"I've missed this place, I can't wait to ride Blue Jeans." She heard Miley mumble.

"Good luck with that."

The girls laughed at the memory of Lilly's last ride on the white horse. It ended almost tragically with a broken leg and a snake bite. Afterwards they both promised to never make Lilly ride another horse.

Robby Ray Stewart greeted his two favorite girls at the door, his girlfriend Lauren beside him. He had sure missed those girls and all of their crazy antics that had filled his days with laughter and joy. Sure he still had Jackson, who would probably never leave the nest, but it had not been the same without all of his kids there.

"Mile! Lilly!" He greeted as they reached the front door, he pulled them both into a bonecrushing hug. "You two are really going to have to come home more often, the old man has been lonely."

"What about Lauren?" Lilly teased as she hugged the nurse from her old highschool. Lauren had gotten very close with the girls over the summer before they went off to school. They two teens almost saw her as a mother figure.

"Well I had her, but nothing beats the two of you." Robby Ray enveloped them in another burly hug.

"Yeah, yeah, we missed you too Daddy, but we have been driving two hundred miles and Miley is starving." Miley told him.

Robby laughed. "Alright Bud, go get settled in, me and Lauren will make some dinner for everyone. Jackson and Siena will be here soon."

"Siena? She hasn't left him yet?"

"I know, says she loves the oaf. Believe it or not, says she wants to get an apartment together." Robby told them as he pulled their luggage across the threshold of the house.

The girls looked at one another in shock. "Well if she hasn't ran off yet, maybe living with a pig will show her living in the pigsty is not for her." Miley mused aloud.

Lilly and Miley were left to their bedroom. Most of the decorations had been stripped and taken to their dorm, since they had left Robby had brought the comforters from Miley's pink bedroom and used them on the beds.

"Hillbilly will never let that pink kiddie room go." the brunette growled.

"Well, all of our friends are off at college, so I'm fine with sleeping in that bed, as long as I get to sleep, I'm so tired." Lilly made a move to the bed.

"Lilly!" Miley grabbed her arm. "You aren't getting out of telling Oliver tonight, come on, I drove all the way down here with you having to stop even forty miles to puke."

"Well Baby doesn't like Aunt Miley's driving."

Miley smiled. That had been the first time Lilly had referred to her baby as a human. She wouldn't comment on it, she knew it wasn't planned or on purpose. The mommy in Lilly was finally beginning to show.

The girls got the bags unpacked and walked back into the main house. Robby and Lauren were flirting as they set the dinner table. Loudly, Miley cleared her throat, breaking the two apart.

"Hey Bud," Mr. Stewart greeted, his cheeks a little pink. "We've got dinner all ready. Your favorite." He walked over to the stove and lifted the lid covering the simmering skillet. "Fried chicken."

The smell of the chicken hit Lilly like a wall. Instantly, her stomach began to churn. With a hand clapped over her mouth, she ran upstairs to the nearest bathroom.

"What in the Sam Hell?" Robby asked after a few seconds of stunned silence.

"She's been feeling bad for the last couple days." Miley said quickly. "A bug's been going around the school. Had it myself last week."

"Maybe I should go check on her." Lauren made a move towards the stairs Lilly had darted up moments ago.

"NO!" Miley screeched. "I'll go check on her. You know she helped me when I was sick. It's only fair I return the favor." Without another word she ran for the stairs.

She found Lilly heaving in the bathroom across the hall from their first room in the house. Saying nothing, she pulled the other girls hair from the hand that clutched it tightly to keep it from getting sick all over it. Miley's other hand soothingly rubbed her best friend's back. After a few moments, she was finished.

Without looking, Miley flushed the toilet and handed Lilly a wet rag. "You okay?" she whispered.

"Baby does not like the smell of fried chicken." Lilly replied with a tired smile.

Miley giggled. "Tell Baby to get over it. Momma Lilly loves Robby Ray Stewart's fried chicken."

"No anymore." Lilly sat back against the tub, she had yet to move from her position on the floor. "I feel so gross."

"I bet. How about I get your clothes and you take a shower while we get that smell out of the house."

"Your the best."

Miley flashed her a toothy grin then went to gather Lilly's clothes.

"Is she okay?" The two adults asked as Miley walked back into the kitchen. Miley's reply was to hold up her hand and walk out to her and Lilly's room. She gathered her friend's clothes and took them back upstairs.

"Did you tell your dad?" Lilly asked suddenly.

"No, told him it was a stomach bug."

Lilly hugged her, tears filled her eyes. "You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

Miley laughed and pulled away. "Okay Mama Mood Swing. Take your shower. Remember you get to tell Oliver tonight."

Lilly made a face as Miley left the room. By the time she was finished with her shower and was making her way back into the kitchen, all traces of the fried chicken was gone.

"You alright Lilly?" Mr. Stewart asked. He wore a face of total concern. It made her feel guilty for not being ready to tell him about the baby.

"I'm fine. Sorry for ruining dinner." She blushed deeply.

"Oh we still ate." Miley piped up. "How do you think all the chicken disappeared?" Lilly shook her head and laughed.

"We left you a plate, it's all veggies and corn bread." Robby told her. "Or I can make you some chicken noodle soup."

She took the plate of 'veggies and corn bread,' her stomach was suddenly ravenous. No one in the room said anything as Lilly devoured the food.

"She sure got over that stomach bug quick" Robby whispered to Lauren.

Lauren studied the girl. A thought came into her mind. She had seen this before. She wasn't a hundred percent sure and did not want to out Lilly in front of the Stewarts. Part of her was sure Miley already knew.

"Well Lil, don't you need to get ready for Oliver's concert. Plus I need some help getting ready for my show tonight." She could see her father and Lauren eying her friend suspiciously.

"I'm not done." Lilly whined through a mouth full of food.

"Bring it with you Lilly." Miley ordered through clenched teeth. Lilly nodded and followed Miley to their barn.

"What the hell Miley," Lilly complained. "I left my drink."

Miley rolled her eyes. "You'll live. I think Daddy and Lauren suspect something."

Lilly stopped eating. "Maybe we shouldn't have come home." She sat the plate on the table and began to pace. "You dad is going to hate me." Tears filled her blue eyes.

"Lilly, Lil!" Miley stopped her and forced her to look her in the eyes. "My dad would never hate you. If he does, then he is not the man I know."

Unbeknownst to the girls, Robby Ray had just opened the door. After hearing Miley, he opened it the rest of the way and stepped into the room.

"What do you need to tell Mister Stewart?" He demanded, it made him upset that the girls were keeping something from him, something obviously important.

"EEEP!" Lilly squeaked as she hid behind her friend.

"Daddy, maybe you should sit down." Miley told him calmly.

The man took one of the white seats. "Alright," his expression soften at the site of Lilly's frightened face. "Lilly honey, are you in some kind of trouble? Darlin' you can tell me, I will help you."

Miley led Lilly over to the other chair. She sat the girl down and hovered between the two, ready to jump in if anything got messy.

"Mister Stewart. I need you to not scream and yell at me." Lilly whispered. "And not killing me would be nice too."

Robby laughed despite the situation "I would never Lilly."

The blonde took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Robby Ray had to take a deep breath to keep him from saying anything he might one day regret. "Okay, is Oliver the father?"

Lilly nodded. "I'm sorry." She squeaked.

Robby put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Lilly, I see you as one of my own kids. You are part a part of this family. Am I disappointed? Yes. I wish you and Oliver would have waited. But I will stand beside you not matter what you choose."

"I'm keeping the baby." She told him confidently.

She could have sworn she saw a relieved smile ghost across the older man's face. "Have you told the boy, and what about your family?"

"I'm telling Oliver tonight. And no my parents don't know, just you and Miley."

Robby nodded. "Have you gone to a doctor? Made sure everything is working correctly?" She blushed at the end of his sentence.

The girls looked at one another and giggled. "Yes, everything is fine. I'm almost eight weeks. I have a picture." She went to her bag and pulled the grainy ultrasound photo from inside then handed it to Robby.

He smiled as he studied the photo. "Well look at that." He handed the photo back to Lilly. "Looks just like you."

Lilly smiled, she suddenly threw her arms around Robby, "Thank you so much."

"I expect you to take good care of that baby. Go talk with Oliver then we will talk about living arrangements and such."

Later that night, the Stewarts dropped Lilly off on their way to Miley's show. Robby watch Oliver greet his girlfriend awkwardly.

"He is going to break her heart."

_End_

_I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! _

_Loves,_

_JessyRae_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Five

From the moment she saw him, Lilly could tell something was off with Oliver. When he greeted her in front of his venue, he just slung his hand awkwardly over her shoulder and led her off to his tour bus, which was surprisingly empty. She looked over towards the clock, there was still forty five minutes until the show.

"I missed you Ollie-pop." She told him, using her old nickname for the boy.

He smiled at her. "I missed you too Lil." he replied. She said nothing at the lack of his saying her own nickname. "Are you excited for the show?"

She gave him a huge smile and nodded. "My first on this tour."

Oliver nodded distractedly, his gaze was fixed out of the window where a few female fans gathered. He flashed them a smile and waved.

"So after the show I really need to talk to you." She pressed, she was not liking him ignoring her at all. "Oliver!"

His head snapped around to meet her glare. "What?"

"You haven't seen your girlfriend in over a month and this is how you treat her?"

He returned his gaze to the window, she was sure she saw him roll his eyes in the process. "Yeah, maybe we should talk about that."

Her heart fell, she knew what those words meant for a guy. "Oliver, we really need to talk about something important."

"Okay, what is it Lilly?" he asked her as he pulled a cigarette from a pack on the table then lit it. Inhaling it deeply he looked at her expectantly.

She gave him a look of disgust as he blew the smoke into the air. "You smoke now?" she knew smoking was bad for a person anyway, and for the unborn it was terrible, even if it was second hand.

"Shit Lilly!" he yelled suddenly. "Did you come here to bitch?"

"No!" she yelled back. "I came here to talk to you but you seem more concerned with staring out the window and acting like a complete ass!"

"Well what is it Lilly? I'm all ears!"

Lilly wanted to slap him so bad, but she held back. "I'm pregnant you jerk!"

Oliver nearly dropped the cigarette in shock. "Wha- What?"

"I'm pregnant." She replied calmly.

Things were silent for a long moment. "Is, is it mine?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock. How dare he? "Yes Oliver! This is your baby!"

She could tell he was adding things up in his mind. "We only had sex once. Seriously Lilly, this isn't funny."

She took a step towards him. "Do you see me laughing. Seriously, I was a virgin Ollie, you are the only person I have ever been with." She spoken evenly and calmly.

He said nothing, just sat there puffing away on his cigarette. Tears filled Lilly's eyes. "You said you loved me Oliver." She accused, her voice breaking.

He made no move to comfort her, only diverted his eyes once again to the fans outside the window. "I do."

She took the seat beside him. "Then why are you acting like this."

She could see anger flare in his eyes. "I want a test done." He pushed her over of the seat and began pacing. "I'll pay."

Lilly began to sob. "I told you that you are the only person I've slept with!" Her voice was border-lining hysteria.

"Coulda fooled me!" He shot back hatefully.

She stood and stalked over to him. "You practically made me!"

"You were begging for it Lilly!" There were inches apart and face to face.

"I didn't want you to leave me Oliver! I love you!"

He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. "Get rid of it. You don't need a baby and I don't want one."

"No! Who are you Oliver?" She begged helplessly. This was not the boy she had known since preschool.

An evil grin crossed his face. "I'm Smokin' Oaken, I have girls hanging all over me every night."

Lilly could contain it no longer, she pulled her hand back and slapped him across the face. It shocked even her, she had never in her life hit anyone like that. "You told me that you wanted something to come home to." She spit. "Well honey, now you got it."

Oliver held his red cheek. "I don't want anything to do with it." he whispered, his words were like daggers, but she told herself she would not cry. "Get out Lilly."

She went to the door of the bus. "Goodbye Oliver." She whispered behind her.

When she was out of sight of the bus and away from the crowd, she let herself break down. Her knees hit the ground as she sobbed hopelessly. How did her life get like this? A month ago everything had been perfect. She had no clue how long she sat there.

"Miss are you okay?" A voice asked.

She looked up to an older looking man in a security jacket looking down at her. Quickly she wiped away tears and nodded.

"Can I call someone for you?" He asked.

She remembered that she had left her cell phone at home. She almost gave him Miley or Mister Stewart's number, then she remembered the concert. "A cab, please." She mumbled.

The man called a cab company then stood beside her until it arrived. "Thank you." She told him as he held the door open for her.

"Don't mention it Miss, have a good night."

She told the driver the address of the ranch. She didn't expect anyone to be home, when she walked in Jackson sat on the couch, his eyes glued to the television.

"Oh hey Jackson." She greeted halfheartedly.

The Stewart boy gave no reply.

"Nice to see you too Lilly, how's college? Oh that bad, I'm sorry, let's talk about it." She muttered darkly to herself.

"Did you say something?" He finally turned around to face her. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy from her latest crying spell in the cab, she had to admit it kind of freaked the driver out. "What's wrong?"

"Everything." She choked, tears clogging her throat once again.

"Sit down and tell Jackie all about it." He only half joked as he patted the empty space beside him on the couch.

She gave him a weak smile. "Well first off, I'm pregnant Jack. Oliver doesn't want the baby."

Jackson looked horrified, he pulled her into a rare and uncharacteristic hug. "I'm sorry Lil, but it's his loss. You can give that kid an amazing life, you don't need Oliver."

"I love him Jackson!" She buried her head in her hands. "And I hate myself for it! I love Oliver so much. I cannot see myself raising a baby without him!"

Jackson held her until she calmed down. After a few moments Lilly pulled away embarrassed, she wiped her eyes and gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry Jackson! I didn't mean to dump all of my problems on you."

Jackson smiled at her. "It's okay Lilly, your like my less annoying, favorite little sister. I'm here for you, that kid better call me Uncle Jay."

Lilly laughed. She knew she could always count on the Stewarts to help her. Maybe Jackson was right, she didn't need Oliver to raise the baby, she could do it as a single mother with the help of the Stewart family. Maybe things were going to work out after all.

_End_

_I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! _

_Loves,_

_JessyRae_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Six

By the time Miley and Robbie arrived back at the house after the concert, Lilly was asleep on the couch. Jackson sat beside her, her head resting in his lap. The father and daughter nearly fell over at the site, was it real? Usually the two of them were bickering back and forth constantly.

"Daddy, I had this dream before, but this time it doesn't feel like a dream." Miley whispered. As much as the scene disturb her, it was rather adorable.

"Come on bud, Jackson wouldn't do that to Siena, I'm sure they fell asleep." Robbie Ray assured his daughter, at least he hoped that was the case. As much as he loved both those kids, in Lilly's current state, she did not need someone as immature as Jackson raising her baby, and Jackson needed to grow up and get his head straight before committing to a child. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his daughter inching towards the couch. "Miley Ray! Leave them be." He ordered as he left the room. Sure he knew Miley could never leave the two in peace, but from here on out, he was not responsible.

After her father caught her heading for the couch and called her on it, Miley huffed as loudly as possible to the kitchen area and began slamming drawers and the refrigerator door in an attempt to wake the sleeping couple. She peaked over her shoulder and saw that her plan worked and Jackson was waking up.

Jackson opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head, he was not sure how long he had been asleep in this position, but it was definitely long enough for his joints and muscles to go stiff. His eyes suddenly fell on the sleeping blonde with her head on his lap.

"What the hell?" He mumbled, his brain had still not caught up with his awakening. Then it all clicked and he gave Lilly a sympathetic look. Poor girl. He continued looking at her until a loud, Miley, sigh erupted from the kitchen. Frightened, he nearly threw the sleeping girl in the floor, she gave a grunt of displeasure, but stayed asleep. "What the hell Miles?"

"Well, you see, I came home to find my brother, who has a girlfriend, and my best friend, who has a boyfriend, all snuggled up cuddling on the couch." Miley told him angrily.

Jackson shuddered, "No way Miley, it's not like that."

She put a hand on her hip and gave him a look that showed she did not believe him.

"Really, she came home from Oliver's concert, she was so upset." The boy told his sister, Miley's face soften considerably.

"Upset?" She pressed.

"Let's get her to bed first, this cannot be comfortable, plus my leg is asleep." Jackson eased himself out from under the sleeping girl then lifted her into his arms, she made no indication of waking. "Get the doors."

The Stewart siblings got Lilly into her and Miley's bedroom then into her bed. Miley quickly removed her shoes and pulled the cover over her gently. She brushed a stray piece of hair out of her eyes, Lilly always looked so young when she was sleeping, it hurt Miley's heart to think she was upset and she hadn't been there for her.

The siblings left the sleeping girl in the room and went to talk on the patio, in front of the fire. "Okay, spill." Miley demanded.

Jackson told his sister about Lilly coming home and telling him about the baby and Oliver's reaction. He told her about Lilly admitting she still loved him and that she didn't know if she could do this on her own.

"But she has me!" Miley yelled with a stomp of her foot. "I'll always be there for her, even when she doesn't want me!"

Her brother gave her a knowing smile. "I know Mile, but she is afraid and confused, the father of her baby just left her high and dry. Your going to have to prove that your gonna stay. Saying it means nothing."

Miley gave Jackson a hard look, when did he get so smart? It must be him hanging around with Siena all the time, she had to admit that girl was a great influence on her dork brother.

The next morning, Lilly woke up warm and snug in her bed. She burrowed deeply into the inviting covers, then it struck her, she did not remember coming to bed. How did she get here? Silently, she opened one eye and peeked over to Miley's bed, the other slept soundly. Lilly remembered talking to Jackson, but not much else. Had he brought her in here? The idea was laughable at best, Jackson was not the caring type.

She threw the blankets off of her body and immediately felt the effects of morning sickness. With a fleeting sigh, she rushed to the bathroom the girls spent months convincing Mister Stewart was mandatory for their bedroom. After a few moments she was finish. When she got herself cleaned up and finally exited the room, Miley was perched on her bed.

"Morning." She greeted tentatively, she wasn't quite sure how to act after hearing about her friend's night before.

Lilly smiled at her. "Morning, Baby is hungry, let's go see if your dad has breakfast ready," she grabbed Miley's hand and pulled her towards the door. "We probably need to leave today, I have a paper I need to get typed up."

Miley could not believe she was not even mentioning the night before. Did she not think that, as her best friend, she would want to know?

"What happened with Ollie?" Miley asked, trying to sound innocent, she regretted even bringing it up when she saw Lilly look at her with tear filled eyes. The brunette threw her arms around her best friend. She could feel Lilly's body begin to convulse with heart-wrenching sobs. "I'm sorry Lilly, oh, I'm so sorry."

"He-He do-doesn't wan us!" Lilly choked out helplessly. "W-why doesn't Ol-Oliv-Oliver want us?"

Miley felt tears fill her own eyes but she blinked them away, she needed to stay strong for Lilly right now. "You don't need him, Lil."

The blonde roughly pulled away, her eyes blazed with anger. "Yes I do!" She yelled. "He is the father to this baby! I am his girlfriend! Or was, I don't know! He told me over and over that he loved me!"

Miley didn't know what to say, she had never seen her best friend this upset. Lilly was in near hysterics. She sobbed hopelessly and sucked in each shaky breath helplessly.

"Lilly," she whispered. "I"

Lilly looked, her blue eyes were glassy with tears. "I can't do it." That was all she said, but it was more than enough to make Miley's heart freeze right there in the middle of her chest. Did she mean what she thought she meant? Or was it something she just said in the moment. Personally, Miley hoped for the latter. "Lilly, you mean?"

The other girl froze, did she really mean that? Was she going to be that kind of girl who depended on a guy for everything? She did not want to be, but everything seemed so dark without Oliver.

"I don't know Miley." She whimpered. "I'm too tired to think about this right now." She made for way to her bed. "Lay with me?"

It was a simple request, but Miley didn't move or speak. She wanted answers, but she also needed to respect Lilly's privacy and let the girl figure out things in her own mind before she made her explain them to her.

Finally the brunette nodded and the two climbed silently into Lilly's bed. After getting comfortable Lilly pulled Miley's arm around her and began playing with her fingers as she drifted off. Once she was sure the other girl was asleep, Miley placed a light kiss on her cheek and smiled. If Oliver would not be there for Lilly and his baby, she knew she sure as hell would.

_End_

_I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter! I appreciate it so much! Also, I am so sorry this chapter took so long to be updated! I just couldn't get it out for some reason. Hopefully it's not too boring! Review and tell me what you think. Give me lots of reviews and there will be a double update! _

_Loves,_

_JessyRae_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Seven

After witnessing Lilly's near breakdown at the mention of the night with Oliver, Miley made a point to not bring up the subject unless Lilly first initiated it, which never happened. So she stay unhappily in the dark of the rest of the details of that conversation. She also did not bring up what her friend had said of not being able to go through with the pregnancy without him. Nothing else was said and she hoped the thought had completely vacated the blonde's mind.

They had been back at school for two weeks. Lilly's was ten weeks along; her stomach remained flat, but she swore that her clothes were getting tighter.

"Maybe your just eating too much." Miley would tease, but they both knew the girl hadn't had much of an appetite as of late.

Most of her days were spent pouring herself into her homework and avoiding talk of Oliver or the pregnancy. Miley felt so bad, Lilly had finally gotten to a point where she had been happy to have the baby, and even referred to it often, not she disregarded everything to do with it. Though, Miley could tell she was still taking her vitamins the doctor prescribed on their first visit three weeks ago.

Miley thought about that tiny image that Lilly had been unable to keep her eyes off of a few weeks ago, now she had no clue what her friend had done with the glossy picture. Had the thrown it in the trash? She had no clue, she hoped not, but it was not her decision to make.

"Hey girls!" Darcy greeted one afternoon as the girls were walking to a class they shared.

Lilly barely acknowledged the other girl, she only stopped and silently ordered Miley to do all the talking. "Hey Darc!" Miley replied, she tried her best to sound chipper, but it was difficult knowing Lilly could care less about this conversation or any other they had.

"I hardly see the two of you anymore!" Darcy gave each of the girls a quick hug which Miley returned and Lilly only stayed stiff. "There was a rumor you guys ran off to do a movie or something!" The sorority girls eyes lit up at the thought. "But I told them you would never leave without telling your best friend goodbye."

Miley laughed, in all honesty she wished she and Lilly could just leave to do a movie or something, she was only here for the blonde, school bored her. At least if they were working on a movie she would have something to pass the time other than waiting for Lilly to open up to her. "Nope, we are still here."

"Which is amazing! Because I the house is throwing the greatest party this weekend and we need you guys there!" The girl was practically bouncing with excitement. "Maybe you could even sing Miley?"

Lilly let out a noise that sounded entirely disapproving, Miley couldn't help but agree. She came here to go to college, she was not going to mix her music career and her school. She was a bit disappointed in Darcy, she had never thought the girl would use her for her musical influence. And she was not going to play a party to popularity points.

"I don't know Darcy, we're pretty busy." Miley lied, she knew the other girl didn't believe her for a moment.

"Come on! You guys used to come to like every party." The redhead complained.

In all reality, the girls had only attended four parties at the sorority house, they had all been before Lilly found out she was pregnant, since both girls had sworn off parties and alcohol, well Miley did, the other girl hadn't really been in the state of mind to party.

"Sorry, we were thinking of going back to Malibu for the weekend." Miley lied, they hadn't been home since the weekend with Oliver, but it sounded good.

Darcy pouted, "Come on! The two of you are college kids! Your acting like your ninety! Party and have a good time!" She tried to sound enthusiastic but she could tell she was losing this battle rather quickly, something that would not fly well back at the house. They had sent her out to get Miley to sing at the party.

"We really just don't want to!" Lilly finally spoke, her voice was harsh and uncaring. She knew from the beginning why Darcy wanted to be their friend, the same reason Amber and Ashley were so nice to them now. Miley was famous, as was she, only by associated.

"Lilly!" Miley scolded as she watched Darcy's face crumple. "I'm sorry Darc, she has been under the weather lately." Beside her she could hear Lilly scoff, she pinched her arm to keep her quiet. "We really need to get to class now."

She pulled her friend's arm and left the sorority girl standing there, stunned at the rejection. The two went to class and spent the rest of the day not speaking, not that Miley didn't have plenty to say. She knew once she got started she would not stop.

Once they were in the confines of their dorm room, she let loose. "What the hell Lilly! Why were you so rude?"

Lilly threw her books on the floor and rolled her eyes. "I was tired of you dancing around the subject, just say it and get it over with! Geeze Mile, she is only your friend because your famous!"

The words stung the singer, sure she had her thoughts about that, but she didn't want to admit it. "She is not! She didn't know who I was until I told her!"

Lilly gave a hollow laugh. "Correction! She didn't know who I was until I told her, then the first thing she wanted to do was meet you."

"Well you know why we can't go to that party." Miley changed the subject, she knew Lilly was right, but she would never admit it to the girl.

"No," Lilly replied as she sat on the bed and crossed her legs. "I know why I can't go to that party. Fucking Ollie Oaken saw to that. You on the other hand can go and screw all the drunken college boys you want to."

Miley's mouth dropped open, Lilly never acted like this, she was never this...mean. "I am with Jesse."

The other girl scoffed. "Who? Come on Miley, when is the last time you saw him? He is probably out on tour fucking anything with a vagina!"

What came out of Miley's mouth next was never meant to pass her lips, she regretted it the moment it escaped. "No, Lilly, that would be your boyfriend!" Her heart sunk when she saw Lilly's eyes fill with tears. "Lilly, I'm"

The blonde brushed her off. "No, your not, go to the damn party, be friends with the Sorority robots, fuck off, I don't care anymore." She left the room with tears flowing down her face.

Miley knew she hit a deep running nerve, she hadn't meant to. She would never hurt Lilly like that. She felt to stupid and heartless, she had told herself she was going to be there for Lilly and this was how she was showing it. She was such a bad friend.

Once Lilly fled the room, she went to a secluded spot she had found in the far corner of the library, she hadn't even told Miley about it. As usual, no one was around, she sat herself heavily in one of the chairs and let the tears run down her face. Yes, she knew she had acted like a complete bitch. She did not know what had come over her. She guessed she would blame her pregnancy.

Her hand traced over the pattern of her shirt as she thought about the baby inside of her. Some mother she was shaping up to be. Miley would not want to be there for her now. Maybe Oliver was right, she didn't need to have a baby. She didn't want it, did she?

"I do love you, but I have nothing to give you." She whispered to her child; she had no clue if it could hear her or not, but speaking to it actually made her feel better. "I don't know what to do for you."

Her mind went back to the pamphlets the doctor's clinic gave her, the one of abortion said that after a certain time it would be too late to terminate the pregnancy. Her stomach churned, 'terminate' sounded so cold and heartless. Could she really think killing her baby 'for it's own good' was the best? No, it was selfish. But she could also not see going through nine months of a pregnancy then giving her son or daughter to complete strangers was best either. So many thoughts raced through her mind. There were only two people she wanted to talk about all of this with, one already told him his thoughts on everything, the other she had just been a heartless bitch to and would probably care less.

Now tired from the fight and crying, she slowly made her way back to her dorm. She didn't know if Miley would be there but she raised her hand and quietly knocked on the door. A few seconds later, a very confused Miley answered. Lilly could feel the tears clogging her throat once again.

"Hugs?" She asked shyly. Miley laughed and threw her arms around her best friend.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine. I also do not own Perez Hilton or any of it's affiliates!_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Eight

"Ugh! I am so fat!" Lilly whined as she tried to button her jeans.

From her bed, Miley scoffed. "Yeah right Lilly, I'm sure whatever weight you've gained it all Baby."

It had been a week since their fight. The passed seven days had been nothing less than an emotional roller coaster for Lilly and by extension, Miley. One day, the blonde was positive she could do it all alone, the next she was terrified and sobbing for Oliver.

"I'm way to early to need maternity clothes!" the pregnant girl grumbled as she too a pair of sweatpants out and slipped them on. She lifted her shirt and gazed at her stomach, she guessed there was a bit of a bulge there, but it was not very obvious. "I'm only two months pregnant!"

Miley laughed from her perch on her bed. "Well, your eating for two. And you ate a lot before."

The blonde poked her tongue out at her friend as she brushed through her blonde locks, it did nothing for her this morning so she settled on a messy bun.

"How attractive." Miley teased as she took in Lilly's appearance; in all truth, the other girl could be wearing a barrel and suspenders and still look beautiful.

"Well, it's not like I have guys lined up around the block asking for my hand, so this works for me, and Baby here." Lilly laughed, "Maybe you could gain a few sympathetic pregnancy pounds and join me in the world of sweatpants?"

"International pop star." Miley teased lightheartedly. "I cannot be seen in something as common as sweats."

Both girls laughed as they left the room for breakfast. They were so happy to be over the fight and best of friends again. Those few weeks Lilly spent in her depression were hard on the both of them, though neither would admit it. They missed one another though there were together constantly.

"Darcy incoming." Lilly muttered as they sat their trays on the table and sat down.

"Let's not verbally attack anyone today." Miley replied as she smiled a the approaching girl.

"Physically?" Lilly opted jokingly.

Darcy was at the table before Miley could reply. "Morning ladies!" She greeted cheerfully.

"Morning Darc!" Miley replied. Lilly would have been happy to remain silent, but the brunette gave her a sharp kick under the table and she mumbled a hello.

"So, Darcy, I'm really sorry about the other day, I've been so stressed with my workload and I just took it out on you." Lilly told the girl politely, it was for Miley, she liked the girl for some reason so she guess she might as well make at least a small effort to be nice to her. Darcy reminded her a Traci in a way.

The sorority girl flashed her a fake smile. "It's nothing Lilly, we all have our moments! I mean we all heard about your breakup with Oliver after all, that must have been awful." She tried to look sympathetic.

Anger surged in Lilly, but she kept it under control. "How did you know about that?" She asked through gritted teeth.

Darcy gave one of her signature bubbly laughs. "Perez of course! It was all the gossip! He posted a picture of Ollie with some rocker chick."

Lilly's mouth dropped, she didn't know where to start. At the fact that her relationship had become a topic on the popular Perez Hilton gossip website, or that Oliver was already with another girl.

"It must have been so awful for someone as great as Oliver Oaken to breakup with you." Darcy went on dismissively.

Lilly glared at her. "Who says Oliver broke up with me?" She asked. "I broke up with him." That was not really true, neither of them had actually broke up with the other. They hadn't spoke since that night on the bus.

Darcy gave a disbelieving laugh. "Why?" She asked curiously. She leaned in closer as if Lilly were going to tell her some deep, dark secret.

"Well," Lilly replied, leaning in towards Darcy. "I'm not fucking telling you!" She whispered the last part, from the other side of the table, Miley burst into laughter.

Darcy pulled back with a hateful look. "Bitch, here I try to be nice to you and you go and act like a bitch, no wonder Ollie broke up with you."

Lilly rolled her eyes at the girl calling Oliver 'Ollie.' It had become quite popular with his fangirls. "How were you nice? You came over here to rub my breakup in my face and inform me that some lame gossip sight reported that he is with a new girl! Some friend you are! What are you going to do tomorrow? Push me off a bridge?"

Darcy rolled her eyes as she pulled away from the table and stomped off across the room. She did not take lightly to being outwitted. She silently vowed that Lilly would pay for her words.

Once the girl had left, the two friends looked at one another and dissolved into a fit of giggles. "Go Mama Lils!" Miley said between laughs.

Lilly grinned widely. "Mama Lils is on a roll today! And all before nine o' clock!" Another round of giggles followed.

In the middle of their laughter and joyfulness, they did not realize that someone was witnessed everything and caught on to the girls referring to Lilly as 'Mama' Someone now had a weapon to use against the blonde, and she intended to take her down.

"Okay, so people have been looking at me all day like I have six heads!" Lilly whined as she threw herself on her bed.

"Maybe they can see how fat your getting?" Miley replied, her eyes never left the book in her lap.

The blonde threw a pillow across the room, hitting the other girl in the head. "You told me yesterday I wasn't fat, now your taking it back?" She feigned hurt, "Bitch."

A smile spread across Miley's face, she made no reply, her eyes stay trained on the book in her lap, she had been cramming for this test for the past hour, if she failed, well her midterm grades would be pretty bad. After a few moments Lilly was up and staring at herself in the full length mirror the girls had bought for the room. She lifted her shirt and studied her stomach then put it down and did the same.

"Geeze Lilly, I was joking, your not fat!"

Lilly shoved the shirt back over her stomach and looked at Miley, obviously embarrassed. "I thought your were studying!"

"Someone can be quite distracting."

"Guilty," Lilly sat beside her friend on the bed. "Now, on to more important matters, Baby is hungry, and is in the mood for ice cream, wanna join me?"

Miley laughed and poked the other girl in the stomach. "You know, I think your only supposed to gain so much weight during a pregnancy, your more than half way there and barely pregnant." She teased mercilessly.

"Barely pregnant? What does that even mean? How can I be anymore pregnant than I am right now? I mean I'll get bigger, but I can't be any less pregnant. Can I?" She smirked as Miley seriously contemplated the answer to her question. "I'm joking, so ice cream?"

"And pickles?" Miley replied with a grin.

Lilly made a disgusted face. "I'm pregnant, not crazy!"

Ten minutes later the girls were in the car and headed to a local ice cream shop. They gossiped and giggled the whole way. Once at the store Lilly went into the restroom, leaving Miley alone waiting. A text from Traci came through seconds later. All it said was _OMG!_ And gave a link to a website. Miley tapped the link and was take to the Perez Hilton website. Her mouth fell open as she read the article. Now she understood why everyone had been staring at Lilly all day, but who told the gossip mogul in the first place?

Lilly returned from the bathroom moments later. She saw Miley staring at the phone, her mouth slightly ajar and her wearing a horrified expression. "What's up?" She asked as she bounced happily over to her friend.

The other girl said nothing, she just shoved the phone into Lilly's hands.

**Guess who's expecting!** The title read.

**Apparently Oliver Oaken is going to be a daddy! And the Baby Momma is ex-girlfriend Lilly Truscott, formerly known as Lola Luftnagle, Hannah Montana's personal ****shadow **** side-kick ****!**** No deets yet from Oaken's party, but this seems to be the basics for the big breakup! We wish both sides the best of luck!**

Lilly nearly fell over as she finished reading the small article, it even showed a photo of her and Oliver holding hands, a stick figure baby had been drawn over her stomach. She felt sick. How told the website about this? Why did they do this to her? She looked up at Miley, the other girl looked afraid to say anything.

"Do you think Oliver did it?" Miley asked.

Lilly shook her head. "He didn't even want the baby. He wouldn't post it out for the world to see." She handed the phone back to her friend and buried her head in her hands. "God, he's going to think I did this to get back at him!" As if on cue, her cell phone begin to ring, she pulled it out of her pocket and looked at the screen._ Ollie_

She held it out for Miley, "I think it's for you!" She said, trying to stay calm. Miley refused to take the device, finally Lilly answered it and put it to her ear.

"What did you do!" His voice growled through the phone, she could not remember him sounding so angry and evil. She was afraid of that voice.

"I-I" She stumbled over her words.

"My manager told me not to call you but I had to, Lilly, why in the hell did you do this?" He was yelling now, Lilly was sure everyone in the shop could hear him. "Why?"

"I didn't!" She defended herself.

Oliver laughed, it was hollow and hateful. "Really Lilly? You didn't do this? I know you are desperate, but did you really think this would make me come back? All you do is look pitiful."

Tears filled her eyes, she knew he wouldn't believe her if she told him she didn't do it, so she just listened.

"How hard was it to just get the damn abortion?"

"I- I want it." She whispered weakly.

"Seriously?" Oliver replied. "Why the hell do you want this baby? Are you that obsessed with me?"

That statement nearly made her laugh, who was he kidding? "I'm not obsessed with you." She looked at Miley as she told him, the other girl giggled lightly, then her face went seriously.

"I could sue you for this." Oliver threatened.

"For?" Lilly demanded, now she was getting angry.

"Lying to that site, saying your pregnant with my kid."

"Sure I guess you could, if I was actually lying." She rolled her eyes. "Listen Oliver, I have to go, you can waste someone else's time. I get it, you don't want a kid, blah blah, goodbye." He tried to say something else but she hung up the phone before he would get another word in. She looked up at Miley and both girls burst into laughter.


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine. I also do not own Perez Hilton or any of it's affiliates!_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Nine

The next few days after that entire college, and world, found out about Lilly's pregnancy were like high school all over again. People talked about her in small packs, always stopping abruptly if she or Miley were to walk by. They stared at her, called her names as if they knew her and had a right to say those things to her. They said things like the baby wasn't even Oliver's, that she had no clue who the father was. And others said that she only got pregnant to keep her man.

"You know, that one is almost true." She mused to Miley one day after they had sequestered themselves in their room for the fourth day in a row. "I did sleep with him to keep him, the baby was just a bonus."

They tried to keep things light, but it was hard on Lilly, she hated having people stare at her and making up stories about her. One kid even tried to interview her for the paper, she gave him a few words that would never be cleared for print.

"Whore," Miley joked as she threw a pillow across the room. Lilly caught it and hit the other girl in the face. "Bitch."

The girls laughed. "You know this sucks, Traci is throwing a huge Halloween party this weekend and you have gone and besmirched your reputation, and probably will not get invited."

"Darn, well, I could always ask to go to the party at the Sorority house! I'll tell them you'll sing!" Miley rolled her eyes.

"Or we could convince Traci to let you in and have a grand ole time."

"I could use a cream puff." Lilly's mouth watered at her favorite part of all of the past parties she had attended thrown by Hannah's friend Traci. "Have you even been to one of her parties since the secret came out?"

Miley thought about it, she hadn't been to a single party since she revealed her secret. At first Traci had been angry with her for not telling her about her double life, then she realized that Miley was still famous and wanted to keep her as a friend. They spoke often but there had been no invites to her exclusive parties that she had all throughout the year. The Halloween Bash would be the start of the string of parties that would continue through New Years. Hannah had always garnered invites before.

"Don't get all sad, you still have a couple days." Lilly teased.

It was true, it was Wednesday the 26th, there were still four days until the party, maybe she was a last minute invite.

"I'm just going to call her and see how she's been." Miley gave in to her curiosity, she was not used to being shunned from the Hollywood life, it left her feeling stung and a bit betrayed. She walked out of the room and dialed her old friend's number.

The nasally voice that was Traci answered. "Hello? Hannah, I mean Miley?" She loved to do that bit every time she answered one of Miley's calls, she thought it was funny, Miley thought it was getting old.

"Hey Traci, I just wanted to see how things were going, how's the party planning going?" She tried to hint around that she had not received an invite as if it were a mistake.

"Wonderful!" The nasally girl droned, Miley hated her voice with a passion.

"Oh great, I seemed to have misplaced my invite." She told her, she knew it was lame, but maybe this was all a misunderstanding.

Traci gave a nasally laugh. "No you didn't. You were not invited."

Miley was hurt at how brunt Traci had been in rejecting her. "Oh."

"Oh it's not because of you!" Traci tried to cover for herself. "It's that friend of yours. Lilly." She said the blonde's name as if it were a curse word. "She is stirring so much bad publicity, I didn't want her at the bash this year, but if you can get rid of her for the night. I would love to have you at my party!"

Miley's heart sank, this was because of the leak about Lilly's pregnancy, she could only guess the things Oliver had told the people back in Hollywood. She hated him so much at that moment, he was the one that should be on the outs, not poor Lilly, who still cried at night because he wasn't there for her, especially now.

"You know Traci, I'm busy that night." She didn't wait for a reply, she smashed the end button and stomped back to her dorm. Lilly waited expectantly on the bed. "Traci didn't invite me, Jake's going to be there, she didn't want too much tension." Miley was lying, she knew that, but it would devastate Lilly if she knew Miley was getting ostracized because of her.

"Dang, I was hoping Baby could get her first taste of cream puff. We really need that recipe." She flung herself back on the bed and began rubbing her stomach, it stuck out now, round and adorable if you asked Miley, it could still be hidden under clothes, except for the tight tank tops that Lilly wore to bed. "Next year, we are going to have a baby to take around!" She sounded so excited at the prospect. "I wonder what her first costume will be?"

Miley smiled. "Let's just get her here first, them we will think about Halloween."

The blonde looked up at her friend. "I've got you calling Baby a girl too! It's going to be so bad if she is a he. Poor thing will have a complex before their even born."

Miley laughed. "I don't see you with a boy, a little girl who will be all girly and frilly while you try your best to make her a tomboy like you."

Lilly smiled to herself at the thought it was a pretty great thought. "I don't want a boy that looks just like Oliver, I'm scared I won't be able to love him."

The light atmosphere that had filled the room evaporated. "You will love that baby not matter what it is. It could be a hermaphrodite and you would love it."

"Don't jinx it!" Lilly scolded in a joking voice. "But I'm scared to have a son that looks like him and makes me think of him every time I look at him. What if he hates me for not being with Oliver, everyone else does." She took a deep breath. "Does that make me a bad mother?"

Miley put a reassuring hand on Lilly's shoulder. "The fact that you are worrying about it proves that you will love that kid no matter what it turns out. It's your baby more than it is Oliver's. He isn't going to be there, you have been there and you will be there until the very end."

The blonde leaned into her friend's shoulder and rested her head there. "What would I ever do without you?" She whispered as she pulled Miley's hand into her own and began playing with her fingers.

Miley felt her heart swell a bit, she couldn't explain the feeling, but it felt good to sit here like this with Lilly, it felt natural, like it was supposed to happen like this. She wanted to push the thoughts aside but she couldn't, she didn't know if Lilly felt the same and she most definitely did not want to push her. The other girl was fragile right now, Miley didn't want to hurt her farther by confessing a feeling that she herself didn't understand, one that was probably not even returned. Maybe one day, but right now she was happy here, with Lilly, in this position.

_Again I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story! You are all amazing and wonderful! _Hopefully_ the next chapter will be up soon_

_JessyRae_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine. I also do not own Perez Hilton or any of it's affiliates!_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter Ten

Talk of Lilly's pregnancy had finally slowed in the school, the kids had found something new to waste their time and breath talking about. Lilly couldn't be happier. She was so tired of the stares, she could tell people were trying to get peaks of her ever expanding stomach, she had even worn a tight shirt that showed she was not afraid to show them that she was, in fact, expecting. Miley had been against the idea, saying that it would just put fuel to a gas fire, but she did it anyway.

"I'm not ashamed of it Mile." She tried to explain to her best friend. "I want these people to know that yes, I'm pregnant, and no, I'm not going to go crawl into a corner and hide like they seem to want me to."

Miley had to admit that she was proud of Lilly for standing up to everyone like that, it took a lot of courage, something she really admired about her best friend.

It was the twelfth of November, Thanksgiving holiday was only a couple weeks away, Lilly's mother was coming in from Atlanta and her father was making an appearance at the Stewart house. Lilly knew it was time to tell her parents about their impending grandchild and her own school plans. She was so nervous, her parents had always been successful in the world of business, college was a must and it was expected directly after high school was finished. They were going to be so disappointed in her, but she hoped they would also be proud that she had decided to do this on her own, without Oliver, one could only hope.

"Do you ever wonder who it was who outed you on that site?" Miley asked from her spot on her own bed, for the passed hour she had been sitting there with her guitar attempting to write a song. Her mind kept going back to that one thought, as it had since Traci sent her that message.

Lilly laughed lightly, she knew it was driving her friend absolutely crazy, but it didn't really bother her, it actually gave her a bit of satisfaction that the whole world knew that Oliver Oaken was going to be a father. "Why care Miley?"

The taller girl sat her instrument aside and crossed her arms. "How does it not bother you? Someone was listening in on our conversations!"

"Come on Miley, how do you know it was someone here? It could have been someone on tour with Oliver," She went back to her English book.

Miley huffed, "What about Darcy?"

Lilly laughed at that. "Sure she doesn't like me, but why would she tell the whole world I'm pregnant? I mean when could she have heard us talking about it?"

Finally Miley gave up, she could tell she was loosing this conversation, Lilly did not care about the person who gave up her secret, she was happier with it out. Freer in a way.

The week and half until Thanksgiving break passed quickly, the girls were so busy with homework that there was hardly any time left for talk about secret exposers, Oliver or the baby-to-be.

"Umm...Lilly, we have an appointment today!" Miley yelled from her spot at the desk the two girls shared in their dorm room where she had been going over their calender of events.

"Is it finally time for them to check your brain again?" Lilly joked as she threw all of her clothes into her suitcase, she was never much of an organized packer, everything went into the case without a second thought.

"No, you're in your second-trimester!" Miley squealed as she looked over the calender on the table. "Aww! I can't believe that it's only six more months until I meet that adorable little fella." She got up and rubbed Lilly's belly lightly. "Why aren't you more excited?"

Lilly laughed and pulled Miley's hand away from her stomach. "I am, I just get nervous about going to the doctor, I wonder if we can find out if the baby is a boy or girl today." She was still a bit nervous about the possibility of having a son, though she had not mentioned it to Miley.

She looked over at her friend, whose eyes lit up at the thought. "Oh! I can't wait! Maybe you will have one of both?"

Lilly made a horrified face. "Really? Miley, don't talk like that. I am not ready for one kid, let alone two, if I end up with twins, you are signing the damn birth certificate and paying child support."

Miley laughed deeply; she would do something like that in a heartbeat, she would always take care of Lilly's son or daughter, or both, she would even take care of Lilly, if the other girl would ever let her. "Deal, but one of them is going to named after me."

"I'll work on that, now, let's get going, I want some chocolate ice cream on the way."

The two girls arrived at the doctor's clinic five minutes late. "I told you to take the damn highway!" Lilly hissed quietly. "You had to listen to that stupid GPS!" They walked over to the window and signed Lilly in.

"Hey, Bonnie has never been wrong before!" Miley replied, she was rather defensive of her GPS, even talked to it when no one else was in the care with her.

"Well, she picked a great day for it. We have to be back at the house by six, and this just put us way behind." Lilly grumbled angrily. She had been a bit irritable all day, she felt like she hadn't slept in a week and her emotions were all over the place.

"It's five minutes Lillian, it will not put us that far behind." Miley replied as she grabbed a magazine off the table in front of them and began flipping through the pages.

"Well, you know how car sick I've been getting since I got pregnant, who knows what time we are going to get there." Lilly muttered darkly. She refused to speak to Miley the rest of the time until the nurse came out and called her name. She began walking to the back, then she noticed her friend wasn't behind her. "You coming?" She asked with a smile. Miley laughed and grabbed Lilly's hand as they went to the examination room.

"How are you feeling Lilly?" A kind nurse asked as she checked Lilly's weight. "Doesn't look like you are gaining as much weight as you should." She wrote something in on the chart.

"Told you." Lilly whispered as the nurse took the girls to an empty room. She was ordered to hop on the exam table and the room was silent as the nurse took her blood pressure and temperature.

"Alright honey, the doctor will be in here shortly." She gave the girls a sweet smile as she left the room, closing the door behind her.

"I swear that scale was wrong, you weren't putting all of your weight on it or something." Miley joked.

"How did you guess?" Lilly replied. "But I've been running, so I'm not gaining, I'm staying pretty constant."

Miley looked at her as if she grew another head. "When have you been running?"

"Well, one of us snores, so the pregnant chick can't sleep. I've been getting up around five and going. I read that it's good to exercise during pregnancy." Lilly said matter of factly.

Soon the doctor walked in, behind her the nurse from before rolled the large ultrasound machine, Lilly felt her heart tighten, she was so nervous.

"Alright Lilly, do we want to see a baby today?" Doctor Baxter asked kindly.

Beside her, Miley nodded enthusiasticly, but Lilly only gave her a timid nod. The doctor smiled. "It's okay to be nervous, but this is routine, we are going to see how that little one is progressing."

"Can we see if it's a boy or girl?" Miley burst out, she was practically bouncing in her seat.

The doctor laughed. "Maybe, if this little one is willing to cooperate."

Miley slumped down in her chair. "Well so much for that. That kid is Lilly's stubborn is going to be it's middle name." The entire room burst into laughter.

"Alright Lilly, let's look at that baby." Dr. Baxter told the girls. The nurse got things ready while Lilly laid on the table and lifted her shirt. Her hand shot out and grabbed at Miley's, the brunette took the hand and squeezed tightly, reassuringly.

For a few moments all was quiet in the room, everyone held their breaths in anticipations. Finally the doctor smile and hit a button on the screen of the ultrasound machine, suddenly, the room was filled with a rapid, strange noise.

"Is that?" Lilly breathed disbelievingly. Tears filled her eyes when the doctor flashed her a smile and nodded. Miley was practically bouncing beside her, her own face covered in a huge smile.

"Well, there is your baby, looks like we have all of our appendeages." The doctor commented as she snapped photos of the baby's extremities.

"What about the sex!" Miley whined.

The doctor laughed. "I swear Miley, someone would think your this baby's father!" She teased. Since the Lilly had chosen the doctor a couple months ago, they had explained the situation with Oliver, though without naming to many names. The doctor understood, and told Lilly she was lucky to home someone like Miley by her side. She moved the wand around for a few more moments before she sighed deeply. "Sorry girls, looks like this little one is keeping the surprise for another day.

The girls groaned sadly, Miley pouted pitifully. Lilly pulled her shirt back down and hopped off the table. She stared dreamily at the pictures as they made their way to the car.

"Next stop, Stewart-Truscott Thanksgiving!" Miley said as they drove down the interstate towards Malibu.

_Again I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing this story! You are all amazing and wonderful! _Hopefully_ the next chapter will be up soon_

_JessyRae_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine. I also do not own Perez Hilton or any of it's affiliates!_

That's What Friends Are For

Chapter 11

After the appointment, the girls set out for the Stewart ranch. Both were nervous, they had never spent Thanksgiving with both families together. Last year Lilly went to Atlanta for Thanksgiving then spent Christmas at the Stewarts. This year she, with the help of Miley, pushed for everyone to be at the Stewart home for the holiday.

She wanted the Stewarts there when she told her parents about her baby; maybe the presence would keep the Truscotts from flipping out entirely.

"Excited?" Miley asked, the ride had become too quiet for her liking.

Lilly gave her a weak smile, she felt sick to her stomach, it wasn't just the car sickness that had be plaguing her since she'd gotten pregnant. She wanted her parents support, not finacially, but emotionally. They were her parents, yes, they were critical, but their opinions of her still mattered greatly.

"Calm down Lilly." Miley ordered gently "You will sit there and drive yourself crazy thinking about what your parents are going to say."

"They are going to hate me." Lilly cried miserably.

Miley took the smaller girl's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Knowing your parents, yes, they are going to be angry at first. But then they are going to do the same thing you did." Lilly looked confused as Miley continued. "Realize this baby is a blessing and that you are so courageous and amazing for decideding to have a baby on your own."

The pregnant girl felt tears begin to cloud her vision. What would she ever do without Miley? She certainly would not be sitting here right now. "How did I get so lucky to have such an amazing friend like you?" She asked "You haven't had to anything yet you are doing everything!"

"I love you Lilly." Miley confessed. She knew the other girl did know the way she meant the words, she knew Lilly thought she meant she loved her like a friend or sister, it was so much more than that.

"Stop!" Lilly gave a laugh through her tears. "Your making me cry!"

"Later the girls arrrived at the ranch. The Truscotts were set to arrive later. Mamaw Stewart was already there.

"Did your dad tell Mamaw?" Lilly exclaimed as she saw the silver car in front of the house.

Miley shrugged. Even she did not want to be present when her Mamaw found out about the baby. The woman was set in her southern values. Pregnancy before marriage was deeply frowned upon.

The girls walked in slowly. Lilly hid behind Miley, she had worn a shirt that showed off her extended stomach, she had planned to change before the families arrived. Now she did not even have a jacket with her to hid it.

"Well girls, we didn't think you would ever get here!" Mamaw greeted as she got herself off the couch and practically ran over to them.

"Hey Mamaw!" The girls greeted. The woman pulled Miley into a bone crushing hug.

"I missed you Miley Ray! You need to come visit me more often." She scolded in her grandmotherly fashion. Next she turned to Lilly. "And where is my hug Lillian?"

Lilly stepped out from behind her friend, as hard as she tried, her hands and arms could not cover her stomach, only draw even more attention to it. Mamaw stopped, the smile on her face fell as her eyes directed themselves to the girl's midsection. "Lilly?" she asked. "Are you pregnant?" Her voice barely choked out the last word.

"Yes, ma'am." Lilly whispered. "Four months next week."

The older woman sniffed disapprovingly. "Who may I ask it the father?"

Tears filled the blonde's eyes, Mamaw visibly softened. "Oliver."

"That silly boy?" the redhead scoffed. "And where is he? This is a family holiday after all, he should be here with his future wife's family on Thanksgiving. I don't see a ring on that finger."

Lilly could say nothing else, her throat was closed with tears. Miley wrapped her arm around her friend and took it upon herself to explain things to her grandmother. "They are not getting married Mamaw, he wants nothing to do with the baby. Lilly is going to be a single mother." She said the last bit with a hint of pride in her voice.

The woman was shocked. In her eyes Lilly had always had such a great head on her shoulders, better than her own Miley, now the girl had gone and ruined her life with a baby she did not need. "Have you considered adoption? Who does your parents think?"

Miley glared at her grandmother as she wrapped her arms around her friend who now had tears flowing down her face. "Mamaw, she is keeping the baby, and her parents don't know anything about it. She is going to tell them at dinner tonight. If you will excuse us, we need to unpack and Lilly isn't feeling well." She said nothing else as she pulled her best friend towards the back door which led outside to their barn bedroom.

After the girls left Robby Ray entered the room. "Did I hear Miley and Lilly out here?"

The man's mother nodded dourly. "That girl is pregnant Robby Ray."

The man shrugged. "Is she showin' yet?" He looked around excitedly. "Where did they go."

"Are you saying you are okay with this? Robby that girl is not even yours, you brought her in here now she is trying to bring a baby in." She would have kept going but he interuppted her.

"Mom, that girl is family." He scolded. "Hell you tell everyone at your card game that you have two granddaughters out her in California, now why can't you accept this?"

The woman glared at her son. "Yes I do. But this is unacceptable, she is ruining her life! She is not even marrying that boy."

Robby Ray led his mother over to the couch. "I know Mom, he left her, told his the baby was not even his, she was devestated, Miley was so worried for weeks, thought she was going to end up doing something to hurt herself or the baby, but now she had decided to do it on her own. And yes, I told that girl she and that baby is welcome here anytime. I am not one to judge. Remember? Susan was pregnant before we got married, we almost didn't even stay together, but I loved her and decided to take responsibility for my child."

"Looks like Miley is trying to do that for Lilly, hell, if she weren't a girl I would think she was the father!"

Robby Ray smiled to himself, he knew how the girls were together, and if they decided to raise the baby together so be it. That was their decision and he was in no position to influence it. "Just give them a chance, and keep that trap of yours shut until dinner, no telling the Truscotts until Lilly is ready."

The older woman nodded angrily, she said nothing, which really was a first for her. The girls hid out in their bedroom the rest of the evening. Lilly wasn't feeling well, her stomach churned and she spent most of the evening in the bathroom heaving everything she had eaten in the last month.

The next morning when her parents arrived she was feeling even worse. Now she was running a bit of a temperature and the nausea would not cease. "Maybe I should just set this one out." She told Miley as they got ready, she knew, just like with any other Stewart family get together, their would be pictures taken, she had to put makeup on today even though she did not want to.

She looked over at Miley who looked perfect as usual. "Your nerves are getting the best of you. It will be fine Lilly, I'm right beside you."

Lilly gave her friend a sad smile, maybe Miley was right. She was just overreacting, she had to tell her parents sometime, she was already almost halfway through the pregnancy.

Robby Ray's face suddenly appeared in the door. "Girls, Lilly's parents are here."

Miley grabbed her best friend's hand. "Let's do this." The girls walked toward the house hand in hand, when they reached the kitchen door, the brunette gave her a reassuring squeeze. The taller girl entered the house first, she saw Mamaw busy whipping up dishes for supper, Lilly's parents were over on the couch talking to Robby Ray.

"Lilly!" Heather Truscott greeted excitedly as she saw her daughter, she ran forward with her arms extended. Her smile and arms dropped as Miley stepped aside and Lilly's protruding stomach because visible. "Lillian Racheal Truscott, what is this!"

Steve Truscott came up behind his ex-wife and gasped in horror when he saw the state of his daughter. His eyes blazed with anger. "What the hell is going on?"

Lilly's head pounded, she felt bile rise in her throat. She refused to answer any questions as she clapped a hand over mouth and ran upstairs to the bathroom. Miley made a move to follow her but her own father stopped her. He gave her a look that said she might need to explain for her friend.

"Before you freak out." Miley breathed. "As you can see, Lilly is pregnant." The room gave her a look as if she were stupid. "She is seventeen weeks."

Heather stepped forward. "I want to know why I did not find out about this sooner! We could have done something, gotten ride of it."

Miley felt anger flare up inside of her, before she could speak, her father stepped forward. "That is not what Lilly wanted. She has plans to keep this baby and raise it." he told the exasperated parents.

It was Steve's turn to step forward. "My daughter is not ruining her life. She is giving that thing up for adoption." He roared. "I will not have people looking at her as if she is some sort of slut."

Mamaw made an angry noise from her place in the kitchen. She walked into the room waving a wooden spoon. "I would watch my tongue, Mr. Truscott. That little girl is the world to this family. And whether any of us like it or not, she is having a baby in a few months. A baby she is keeping."

"No if I say she isn't!" Steve countered.

"She is eighteen!" Miley yelled. This was making her so angry, Lilly had the right to make her own decisions and she would be damned if she let her parents take that away from her. "She can do whatever she wants with her baby."

"I will not pay for her college!" Steve said, he seemed happy with himself at his idea.

"So you will let your daughter with a baby to not have the opportunity to better self?" Mamaw piped up, a scoff came from her lips. "That just proves that you think your own daughter is a whore. You are worried about how people look at you, not her."

At sometime during the yelling and screaming, Lilly had made her way back down the stairs. She gripped the wooden banaster as if her life depended on it. She looked weak and shaky, sweat covered her face.

"Please stop!" She begged, her voice cracking with emotion. Her mother gasped and ran for her daughter.

"Lilly, honey, are you okay?" The mother asked, all was forgotten about the anger and hurt of the pregnacy as she saw her daughter in pain.

"It hurts." Lilly whimpered, she let her mother's arm touch her shoulder. She didn't know what was wrong, her stomach felt like it was on fire, nausea felt like it would overpower her.

Miley ran to her and pulled her into her arms. "She is burning up, we need to call an ambulance. Lilly, come on, we are gonna go to the couch."

The rest of the family stared in horror as Heather and Miley practically carried the pregnant teen towards the couch.

"I" Lilly opened her mouth to say, but her eyes went heavy and she sagged in the embrace.

"She fainted!" Miley cried as they laid her on the couch. Tears fell from her eyes and she put a hand to her friends burning forehead, she wished they never came home for the holiday.

_I want to thank my three reviewers for the comments on the last chapter, you guys are why I keep writing. And a special shoutout to arubagirl0926 for your reviews on nearly every chapter! You are amazing. Also if you have time please check out my newest story **Blood Rose**. It will be a liley story, but it is supernatural with vampires and werewolves. CH-CH-check it out! _Hopefully_ the next chapter will be up soon_

_JessyRae_


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine._

_That's What Friends Are For_

Chapter 12

An ambulance rushed unconscious Lilly to the closest hospital. No one was allowed to ride with her, "New policy" they had told the nervous group. So behind the speeding rescue vehicle was a caravan of distraught family members. Lilly parents rode together but their car was deathly silent, the only communication was the two exes hands clutched together. In the other car, Robby Ray drove with both hands on the steer wheel. He said nothing, Mamaw silently prayed in the passenger's seat, Miley sobbed in the back.

Once at the hospital the group were forced to wait in a room filled with other expect, nervous families. The whole room seemed to be hold their breaths.

"When can we see her?" Miley asked for the tenth time, she had been pacing in from of the Ambulatory Care doors since they arrived.

"Mile, maybe you should sit down." Mamaw snapped. "You are making a spectacle of yourself." She hadn't meant to be rude, but people were staring, and Miley's endless pacing was giving her a headache.

The girl's pacing did not cease; Ruthie settled for burying her head in year old celebrity magazine. Heather's cell phone was practically glued to her ear as she stood off from the rest of the group, speaking low and fast. Steve and Robby offered to get the rest of the girls coffee.

"Excuse me?" A nurse came out from the sliding door. She held a clipboard in her hands. "Is there someone here for Lillian Truscott?"

Miley was the first to reach the woman. "Me, I'm her roommate and best-friend." She sputtered. "Is Lilly okay?"

The rest of the group filed in beside her. They all looked expectantly at the blonde, pudgy nurse. "Lilly is awake, we are running tests."

"Can I see my daughter?" Heather asked, she was nearly in tears, the cell phone had been turned off for the moment."

The nurse looked down at her clip board and shuffled through the multiple papers for a moment. "Who is Miley?" She asked, her brown eyes examined each member of the group. Miley stepped forward. "Lillian requested you," The others stepped forward. "Only you."

The brunette nodded, she stepped forward, ready to follow the nurse to her friend. Behind her, Heather and Steve Truscott shot angry glares at the young woman, why would Lilly choose Miley over them? The nurse led the girl through the glass doors.

"Is Lilly back here?" she asked, looking into each open door they passed, inside she saw patients of all ages and degrees of sickness. She shuddered at the thought that her best friend was in here.

"Right this way Miley," the nurse gestured towards an open door. "Lilly is awake, we are running tests, we would not have brought you back, but she was getting rather agitated when we told her no visitors were allowed. Please keep her stress level low or I will return you to the lobby." She said nothing else, just walked off.

Miley gave her a look at she left, she turned to the room containing Lilly. The nurse said they were running tests. What if something was wrong with the baby? Or wrong with Lilly. She couldn't handle it if something happened to her best friend. Quietly she entered the room. Lilly lay in the bed staring at the ceiling.

"Great way to start off the holiday huh?" Lilly said with a high pitch giggle. It seemed odd to the brunette. "They gave me something for the pain, bless them. I didn't even know they could do that when you were pregnant!"

The taller held back a laugh at her loopy friend, she was just glad they were able to give her something to alleviate the pain. She crossed the room and took her the pregnant girl's hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Oh you know, pretty great, this stuff is good, I wonder if I can get some to go? Can you ask them for me?"

"I'll ask." Miley replied shortly. "Did they say anything? What do you think is wrong with you? Is it the baby."

Lilly gave another drugged giggle. "Who knows, it will be okay, I wonder if my mom wants me to lose the baby, maybe she won't be so ashamed of me. And my dad, he will pay for college. I can get and career and then get married and have real babies! Oh don't that sound nice?"

Miley grimaced, she understood that her friend was drugged and what she was saying she didn't really mean. She took Lilly's hand and sat on the edge of the bed. "I love the baby in here right now." She put another hand on the girl's stomach.

Lilly giggled. "I do too," She sat back against the pillows. "Too bad you aren't a boy, you could to the baby's daddy, you'd be a lot better than Ollie." A ghost a pain rippled across her face. "I miss Ollie, I wish I was good enough for him."

Miley squeezed her hand. "Lilly, you are so much better than Oliver, he should wish he was good enough for you. I love you just the way you are."

Lilly laughed stupidly. "I love you too Miley. Can we go home? I feel better now." She leaned heavily on her friend.

Miley laughed gently. "I'm sorry Lils, you have to say here, remember, you just feel good because the doctor gave you medicine, don't you remember that?" Beside her the girl nodded.

Soon a doctor bustled into the room. He smiled at the two girls, without a word he pulled a rolling stool over to the bed. "How are you feeling Lillian?" He asked kindly.

Lilly gave him a drunken half smile. "Good, Miley is making me feel better." She reached her arm out and clapped Miley's shoulder weakly.

The doctor laughed. "That's really good, now, we know what's wrong with you."

"What is it doctor? Is it the baby?" Miley asked quietly.

"No, but it is rather serious." He turned towards Lilly. "Lillian, it seems your fever, pain and nausea is from an acute appendicitis. We need to get you into surgery as soon as possible."

"Surgery? Serious?" Miley sputtered. "Are they going to be okay?"

The doctor but a reassuring hand on Miley's shoulder. "Yes, this has happened in pregnancies before, we need to remove the appendix before it erupts, which can be fatal to both mother and child. She is very lucky we caught it, sometimes the symptoms are overlooked."

The girl nodded, she looked over to her friend who looked like the pain was beginning to return. "Her parents are in the lobby, if they need to sign for something."

Lilly was taken into surgery an hour later, the group had been moved to a surgical waiting area two floors above.

"My turkey is probably ruined, you left Jackson in charge." Mamaw groaned bitterly. "Not that I'm saying I don't want to be here, but I don't want a burnt turkey either."

"Well the hospital is serving Thanksgiving dinner tonight." Robby teased.

"If you like bland turkey and gravy from a packet Robby Ray Stewart." Mamaw snapped.

Miley watched the two banter in silence, she was happy for the distraction, she was so nervous, and would probably remain that way until her friend was safely out of surgery. All she could think about was: What if Lilly's appendix burst while she was on the table. She didn't know much about the tiny organ, her own had been taken out when she was six. All she remembered was ice cream and skipping school.

School!

Surely Lilly was going to have to miss a few days of classes to recover, how would she ever catch up in time for her finals?

She looked over to her friend's parents, Heather was once again on the damn phone, Steve looked pale and upset. _Good, _she thought, she should have never said those things to his daughter, or about her.

The surgery and recovery time took a couple hours, but soon they were being led through the hallways of the floor to Lilly's room.

"She is still a bit groggy, but she should be alright, don't make her move much." the kind nurse told them. She leaned in as if telling a secret. "Since it's a holiday, I'm gonna let you all go in together, don't make me regret it."

They all filed into the tiny private room, something Robby managed to swing for the girl, Hannah had done benefit concerts for this hospital in the past. Lilly lay on the bed hooked up to a fetal monitor and an IV pole. She looked exhausted, but seemingly painfree.

"How are you Lilly?" Robby Ray was the first to ask, he went to the bed and grabbed the hand without the needle stuck in it.

She gave him a groggy, lopsided smile. "I'm good, the baby is okay, they said their was some distress during the surgery, but we are okay."

"Distress?" Miley blurted out, she ran over to the bed and looked up at the screens of the fetal monitor, as if she could understand any of it. Lilly reached out and grabbed her friend's hand.

"We are fine, stop being a mother chicken."

"Hen" The brunette said with a smile, it had became of sort of inside joke between the two of them. She sat on the side of the bed and rubbed Lilly's belly gently. "Hi baby, you need to stop being distressed, I wanna see you but I can wait until May."

Lilly laughed, her face scrunched in pain. "I'm fine." She waved off the group rushing towards the bed. "You try having surgery, it's gonna hurt a little." She settled back into the pillows and finally realized her parents were in the room. "Hi." She suddenly went shy. "I didn't know you were here."

Heather stepped forward. "Of course we are Lilly." She moved to the side of the bed that Robby just vacated. "Why wouldn't we be?"

"I thought you hated me." The girl in the bed whispered. "For getting pregnant."

Steve stepped forward as well, Miley gave him a hateful glared before moving aside to let him stand beside Lilly. "We don't think you should go through with this," Lilly opened her mouth to speak, Miley moved forward. "but, it is your decision. Not mine." The tension evaporated instantly.

"Thank you Dad, I'm keeping my baby." Lilly said, her chin raised to show she meant her words. "I don't need Oliver."

Steve gave her a sad smile, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good for you, Lilly-bug, I'm going to go now, okay. I love you honey."

Nothing else was said to stop the man, Miley could not help but notice the tears that filled Lilly's eyes as her father walked out of the room, they all knew what the gesture meant. He did not agree with his daughter's decision, therefore he was not going to stand around and see her life be ruined by an unplanned child. He said nothing else about paying for her college, not that it matter much.

Heather glared at her ex as he left the room, she turned back to her daughter. "Are you sure?" She asked, her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm here Lilly, but I want you to be sure, do not feel obligated."

"Obligated?" Lilly snapped. "This is my baby, it is my responsibility to raise him or her!" Her face became red as she grew angry.

Her mother waved her hands in defense. "No! No! That is not what I meant. I mean you could give it to a wonderful couple who will take wonderful care of it and give it a good life, and you will be able to move on with your own." She defended.

Everyone in the room glared at the woman, even Mamaw, Lilly cleared her throat before speaking. "Mom, my child is not an _it_. Just because I do not know the sex it doesn't mean my child is no less human. I am keeping my child because I already love him or her more than my own life." She took a deep breath. "I'm leaving Standford after this semester."

"Lilly! See! This is what your father meant, your throwing everything away for a baby!"

Miley watched Lilly carefully, she did not want the girl getting too worked up. "I'm not throwing my life away. It is going to take a different direction. I'm fine with that. I will go to Malibu Community College, I will work everything out."

"Where will you live?" Heather asked, sure she had finally put her daughter in a corner.

"With me of course!" Miley interuppted. "Lilly belongs with me, if she wants. And if my father will not let us move back into the ranch, well, we will just use my Hannah money and get a place."

Robby was next to step in. "She will live with me. That little girl is just as much my kid as the other two. I will not put her out on the street_. A_nd if she needs money to get started, well, she has been Hannah's personal assistant for four years. I've been putting money back for her for years. If you do not want to be here for her, well she will still have the Stewarts."

_That's all for this chapter! Review and I will try to update soon! So, how about baby names? Any suggestions?_

_JessyRae_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine._

_That's What Friends Are For_

Chapter 13

Lilly was forced to spend the night in the hospital, they wanted to monitor the baby. If it had just been the surgery she could have gone home later that evening. Miley agreed to stay with her, not that it too much to convince the popstar. Heather, Robbie and Mamaw all went back to the ranch, promising to redo Thanksgiving dinner the next day after they got home.

"So what are you going to do about school?" Miley asked, "I mean how long is your recovery time for this sort of thing?"

Lilly shrugged. "I'm not sure, but I want to go back, even if I can't make it to class, I can still study in the room." Miley nodded.

The two girls went silent for a while, the television had caught their attention. Some cake making show was on. The cakes were huge and over the top. "Can you imagine how many people it would take to eat a cake that big?" Miley wondered, she had never seen so much cake.

Lilly rubbed her stomach lightly. "I think I could, you do know that you could run over to In and Out Burger and grab us some supper?" She stuck her lip out at her friend, she hope Miley did not know that she was currently on a liquid diet.

Miley gave her a smirk and shook her head. "Sorry Lolita! I know about the liquid diet." Lilly threw herself back on the bed, a shot of pain ran through her stomach, she winced but did not give up.

"You do know, Hannah," Since Miley was using their old alter-ego names she would too. "They say it is dangerous to a child, and pregnant mother's, health to deny cravings, for all you know, because you have denied me this one thing that my baby might come out with one less toe or something." She tried to keep a straight face, but both girls ended up in a giggle fit.

"Okay, okay!" Lilly gasped between breaths, "This hurts, no more laughing."

Miley put her hand on Lilly's stomach and rubbed softly. "Is their anything I can get Baby that Mommy can actually have?"

"Coffee?" Lilly tried, only joking of course, Miley gave her a hardened look. "Fine, how about some jello? The orange kind. Oh! And the red, they are my favorite!" The brunette laughed as she left the room to get her friend some of her favorite wiggly food.

Lilly felt lonely the moment her best friend left the room. She situated herself deeper into the bed, ever move caused a stab of pain in her abdomen. "Ugh, Baby, Mommy doesn't feel good." She moaned to her unborn child.

"Talking to the unborn?" A voice asked from the doorway. She looked up, her jaw dropped.

"Oliver?" She whispered, her heart froze in her chest. Could this be real? Was he actually here?

"Hi Lils." He greeted as he slowly walked towards the bed. "Your dad called me, said you had to have surgery."

Lilly mentally cursed her father, he only did it because he probably thought Lilly and Oliver would get back together and get married or something and not put any more tarnish on the family name than they had to. But then again, Oliver did come. He did not seem as cold and mean as he had the last time they were face to face.

"Appendix." She replied softly. Her hand covered her small bump self consciously.

"So the baby is fine?" He asked, she could see relief was over him. He took another step forward, she could tell her was terrified, she herself felt her heart squeezing in her chest. "I was so worried."

That got her. Was he telling the truth? Did he actually have feelings for this baby?

"Really?"

He nodded, finally making his way to the edge of the bed, he wanted to badly to reach out and grab her hand, but he held back. "I was so scared you lost it or something. I realized how terrible I have been to you."

Lilly was at a loss. She wanted so badly to believe ever word, but experience told her to be careful. "I thought you did want us." She whispered, tears had filled her eyes.

"I did too, but I made a mistake Lilly." He leaned forward and took her left hand. "I want to try again, if you do."

Words failed her. Her mind had been so made up that she was going to do all of this alone, that she was going to be a single mother. Oliver had been out of the picture, suddenly, here he was. Ready to be a family. All she had to do was say yes.

Before she could reply, there was an angry screech from the door.

"Oliver?" It was Miley, her eyes were blazing with anger.

As if he had been burned, Oliver jumped away from Lilly, his hands went up in defense. "H-Hi Miles."

Miley stormed forward and stood between him and her best friend. "What the hell are you doing here?" She growled lowly.

"He changed his mind." Lilly answered from behind her. Her voice sounded happy, something that broke the brunette's heart into a million pieces. "He wants us to be a family."

Miley set her eyes on the boy. She hated him so much, she could tell what he was doing. He was going to come back long enough to get bored of the settled family life, then leave, leaving Lilly heartbroken once again.

"What about tour?"

"Canceled." Oliver replied, his raised his chin a bit, trying to make it look like he wasn't so afraid of the livid brunette popstar in front of him.

There were so many things she wanted to say, words she would never utter in front of Lilly. "What are you going to do, Oliver?"

He tilted his head. "I got a small place, in Malibu, my parents are paying. They said they thought it would be great for Lilly and I to raise the baby there." He stole a glance at his pregnant ex, her eyes were the size of saucers.

"Really Ollie?" She asked, she sounded so excited, "Do you really mean it?"

He gave her a huge smile and nodded, out of the corner of his eye he could see that Miley knew she lost. Lilly was his again. "You can move in anytime. There is an extra bedroom for the baby and everything."

"Do you have a job?" Miley pipped up. "How are you going to provide for them?"

"I'm looking." Oliver defended, he was not going to let Miley talk Lilly out of this. "But we will get by, my parents are going to help us tons."

The one thing that Miley really worried about was that he was going to get Lilly over there and make the poor girl support both him and the baby, she hoped Lilly did not think of her Lola money at that moment. Oliver would have that sucked dry in a minute. The decsion was up to Lilly. Miley knew she would be as bad as her father if she tried to force her own opinions on her, but she did not want her best friend to make this mistake.

"I want to Ollie!" Lilly squealed. Oliver rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her.

Suddenly the room felt too hot. Miley needed to get out. Now. She excused herself and made a beeline for the door. Once safely in the hall, she let the tears flow, in a last ditch effort to find a way to change Lilly's mind she called her father.

She explained everything to the older man, he listened silently. When she was finished she waited for him to speak.

"Well bud, this is Lilly's decision."

"Daddy! I know that! But I know, and you know, that this is a mistake." Sobs wracked her body as she clutched the phone to her ear.

"Bud, it's Lilly's life, she has to make her own mistakes. You never know, they might be together the rest of their lives."

A choked squeak from his daughter caused Robbie Ray to pause. "Is their something you are not telling me?" Miley said nothing, so he continued. "Miley, I have noticed how you are with Lilly, and I have heard your comments back and forth about you bein' the father to that baby. What are your feelings about Lilly?"

Miley sobbed harder, how could her father see it but Lilly couldn't? "I love Lilly, daddy, with all of my heart."

_That's all for this chapter! Review and I will try to update soon! So, who should get Lilly? Miley, Oliver? Any suggestions?_

_JessyRae_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine._

_That's What Friends Are For_

Chapter Fourteen

Lilly was released from the hospital a day later. Miley wanted to talk to her, to make sure she was absolutely positive about her current decisions, or to talk her out of it. She was quite sure on which, but, unfortunately, there was no opportunity.

As if he knew, Oliver did not leave the pregnant girl's side, he possessively beside her bed until she was released. She wanted to say something but could not risk upsetting her best friend.

"Lilly, are you going to ride with me?" Miley asked as Oliver pushed the required wheelchair to the hospital exit.

The blonde opened her mouth the speak but was cut off by Oliver before she had a chance. "We were planning a movie night at the house, to catch up you know. Right Lils?"

She looked confused for a moment but nodded slowly. Oliver had not mentioned a movie night, but she would be glad to spend time with time, though she was rather sore and tired.

"Yeah, we have to go back to school tomorrow. She should really rest." Miley glared at the boy, couldn't he see the way Lilly slouched tiredly in the chair, she knew if they went home together that the pregnant girl would get no sleep.

Oliver glared back. "I haven't got to spend time with her in months. Maybe she should stay home for a week, to recover, after all, she did just have emergency surgery."

Miley knew what he was doing, he was trying to turn the tables to make her seem like the heartless slave driver who was forcing the girl to go back to school. "I mentioned that to her, that she should take a week off, but she wants to be able to study for exams."Oliver, it's not Lilly's or my fault that you haven't seen her." Miley pointed out hatefully. He made his bed and now he didn't want to lie in it.

From her chair, Lilly did not know what to say. She knew she would be forced to pick a side soon. If she picked Miley, the one who had been so generous over the passed few months, Oliver would be angry. If she picked Oliver, who she just got back and was not ready to lose, Miley would be angry. She did not want to choose.

"Let Lilly decide." Miley said. "Lils, who would you like to go with?"

Lilly hated that they were treated her as if she were a child and choosing between which divorced parent she wanted to live with.

"Yeah babe, who?"

She looked desperatly between the two. She knew if she did no pick Oliver that he would leave her again, and she could not take that. Surely Miley would understand. "I'll go with Ollie." She whispered, her head hung low, eyes staring at the rounded bump that was now her stomach.

He jumped in front of her and patted her shoulder as if she were a dog that performed a trick correctly. "Let's go babe." He grabbed the chair and wheeled her away from Miley.

The brunette stood there feeling lost, and betrayed. How could Lilly choose Oliver over her? She had been the one there for months. Going to appointments. Holding Lilly's hand when she cried her self to sleep almost every night. How could she just leave her?

She thought about Oliver. She could already tell he was using Lilly's insecurities to his advantage. She could tell Lilly thought, probably correctly, that if she upset Oliver that he would just leave her again. Oliver knew this and extorted the feeling, like he was playing a game. But how could she convince her friend that she didn't need Oliver...again?

A month passed since Lilly's surgery. It was three days until Christmas and Miley hadn't seen her friend in weeks. Oliver had convinced the blonde to take the week off school, then the moment finals were over

For that first week he had kept her at his side at the new house, when she did go back to school he rent a hotel room. Saying that she would be more comfortable and be able to study in quiet. Then he drove her back and forth to the campus each day, staying in the hallway outside her classroom with his laptop.

After finals he whisked her away. Lilly knew he was acting so weird. She tried to say something to him a couple times, he always blew up and said he should have never come back. She no longer mentioned it.

At first she and Miley spoke on the phone, even that seemed to piss Oliver off. So that ended as well.

"Daddy, he is contolling her!" Miley whined. She had been home for about a week. She would not be returning to Stanford, she had only gone for her friend. She was going to attend Malibu Community College next semester, they were going to allow her to come and go as she had other priorities with her music.

Robby Ray looked at his daughter. He understood why she was so upset. She had been there and had the other girl leaning on her for months. He could not say he did not miss Lilly either, she had been a big part of his family for years.

"Now darlin', you are just missin' Lilly, that's all." he tried to tell his distraught child.

"Daddy, he won't let her see me!" Miley crossed her arms angrily over her chest.

"Maybe he is just catchin' up." the hillbilly tried. He made a mental note to see if what his daughter was accusing her childhood friend of were true. If so, that boy had it coming. Lilly was his daughter by everything but blood.

Miley stormed off in a huff. No one would listen to her!

Christmas came and went. Miley had tried to call, but Oliver answered and hung up. The popstar was at a loss. She refused to believe her friend would just brushed her off like this. Maybe it was time for her action.

She got in her care and drove over to the house. She had not been here before, Lilly had given her the address during one of their few moments alone with one another over the last month. Despite everything, Miley had to admit it was a nice house, it looked small but the outside was well taken care of, probably Oliver's mother, she loved gardening. Oliver's parents must have spared no expense for their son to 'do the right thing'.

She noticed no vehicles in the drive, but the front room light was on and a television flickered. Hopefully it was just Lilly. Quietly, she pulled in the drive and went to knock on the door. After a few moments she heard footsteps approach.

"Who is it?" Came the muffled voice of Lilly Truscott.

"Miley." The brunette called back, the door opened quickly.

Lilly looked rough to say the least. She had dark circles under her eyes, she was dressed in a pair of sweatpants and an old band t-shirt. Miley could tell her stomach had grown a bit in the last couple weeks. The blonde threw her arms around her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Lilly asked as she pulled the other girl into the room. "Does Oliver know?"

Miley looked around, the tiny living room was a wreck, bottles of alcohol and old pizza boxes littered the floor.

"Good thing you came over, Ollie is going to kill me if he comes home and the house is this messy. I was just so tired!" Lilly leaned down and picked up bottles as she crossed the living area towards the couch.

"Lilly, you're not drinking this booze and eating all this greasy pizza are you?" Miley asked, she began helping clean up the mess.

"You don't have to help Miles, and of course not, Oliver had a party and I'm supposed to clean up." Lilly was so embarrassed, she was happy to see her friend, but she wished the house had been in a better condition when she came over.

"Lils, I want to help, this place looks awful, hell you look awful, when is the last time you slept?" She pulled the bottles from her friends hands and thew then into a trash bag she found on the coffee table. Apparently Lilly had started to clean, but fell asleep instead.

Lilly shrugged shyly. "Oliver has been having some friends over, they stay late and it's hard to sleep with everyone here."

Miley was disgusted, at the hospital Oliver had been all about Lilly's recovery and well-being. Now he was having god knows who over at all hours of the night and not even letting his pregnant girlfriend sleep. "Why don't you say something?"

Lilly blushed scarlet. "Ollie, well he gets mad sometimes. It's best to just let him do what he wants."

"..."

The silence and shocked face of her best friend was making the blonde very uncomfortable. She shifted from side to side. "Miley?"

The taller girl glared at her friend, she did not want to be angry, but she could not help it. Since as long as she had known Lilly, the girl had always been self-assertive. She took nothing from no one and let no one push her around. Now looking at this tired, pregnant girl, she wasn't so sure if she knew her anymore. This was not her Lilly, it wasn't even the girl she had know a month ago.

"What happened to you Lil? You were so ready to raise that baby all on your own. You were going to be a great mother, and give that kid everything you could." Miley felt tears track down her face. "Now here you are, cleaning up beer bottles for Oliver, letting him rule your life. Lilly, what is going on."

Lilly's lower lip began to tremble. She ran to her friend and thew her arms around her. For a long time she just sobbed in Miley's arms. "I don't know. I feel like a failure."

The brunette wrapped her arms tightly around the smaller girl. "No, you're not, you're confused."

"He says things about getting rid of the baby when it's born. Saying we can just run off and be together. I want to be with him, but I want the baby." Lilly was so happy Miley came over, she had felt so lost for the last month, Oliver had broken her phone a week ago during one of their fights. When he was home he was rude and selfish.

Nothing else was said, Miley grabbed her friend's hand and led her out the door. She put Lilly in the passenger's seat and darted into her own. Without a word she started the car and drove off. Just as they pulled out of the drive, she saw Oliver's rusted old car pulling into the drive, she faintly recalled leaving the front door wide open.

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it was easy to understand. Review, I am currently writing the next chapter of Blood Rose, that should be up within the week! If not this evening! Love you all, **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**JessyRae**_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine._

_That's What Friends Are For_

Chapter Fifteen

Miley was not one hundred percent sure that putting Lilly in her car and driving off was the best thing, but at the time it seemed like the best she could come up with. All of her fears had been confirmed when she saw that house and Lilly said those things. How could she have let her best friend go off with Oliver in the first place?

The blonde was silent for the most part. She was happy for what Miley had done, but she knew Oliver would be pissed, and an angry Oliver was fun for no one. Her mind drifted back to the look on the brunette's face when she saw what Lilly had done to herself. She had looked so disappointed, that hurt more than anything.

"Lil?" Miley's voice broke through her reverie. She jumped and realized they had stopped at a gas station, she recognized it, it wasn't but about ten miles from her and Oliver's house. It was one of the few all night stops, her eyes went to the clock in the car, it was nine twenty, Oliver had been home for twenty minutes, surely he had noticed she was gone. "Do you want anything?"

Lilly nodded slowly, the baby was really pressing against her bladder. She went inside to relieve herself, when she got back Miley was filling the little red car with gas.

"Where are we going?" She asked, she wasn't sure how far they were going, but she knew if they were gone for too long that Oliver would surely kill her.

Miley looked up from the gas pump and smiled. She tossed the blonde her wallet. "Get us some snacks. No soda for Baby."

Lilly smiled to herself as she walked back into the store, Oliver never referred to the baby more than 'it.' She has tried to change that, but he said a baby was nothing until it was born. It was nice to have someone to care about her child besides her again.

Inside, she filled up on junk food and drinks, no soda, per Miley's order, not that she had been drinking much of it anyway. She got her friend some of her favorite bottled Starbucks coffee. After paying, she carried the bulging plastic bag back out to the car. Miley was now sitting in the driver's seat on the phone.

"We will Daddy." She told her father quietly. "I know, I think it's the best idea too. We will be back tomorrow, I will, love you."

Lilly wondered when the other girl was planning on telling her where this little adventure would be taking them. Once Miley hung up the phone she faced the other girl.

"Where are we going Mile?" She asked seriously.

Miley only grinned. "Lilly, have I ever steered you wrong?" The blonde shook her head. "Good, now, next stop is clothes, unless you want to wear what you have on again tomorrow?" Another shake, "Okay, well, it might be a few hours before we stop, but then we can get some clothes and I'll get a hotel. Then we are going somewhere important in the morning."

No matter how many times she asked, Miley would divulge any more details about her plans. The girls stopped a few hours later, around midnight, at a Wal-mart that was open 24 hours and got a couple outfits and toiletries.

"Do you need prenatal vitamins?" Miley asked, she laughed at herself. "Of course you do! I dragged you out of that house without even a purse. Sorry about that."

Lilly chuckled uncomfortably. "Miley, you don't have to buy me all of this stuff."

The other girl rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Now where are those vitamins?"

Twenty minutes and a hundred and fifty dollars later, the girls were on their way to a hotel. After checking into a room with two beds, they finally talked.

"Miley, why are you doing all of this?" the blonde asked.

Miley stopped her rummaging of the mini fridge. "You are my best friend." She said simply.

Lilly stood and stepped between her friend and the mini fridge. "Miley."

"How's baby?" the other girl changed the subject once again. "Do you know the sex?"

The shorter girl rolled her eyes at the change. "No, I haven't been back to the doctor."

Miley's forehead crinkled in disapproval. "Why? What about after your surgery? You have to have a post-op checkup." Lilly blushed deeply.

"I did that, but not the OB. Oliver kept saying we would go, but everytime I made the appointment, he would make an excuse to cancel. I couldn't go by myself because I didn't have a car." She hung her head in shame.

As much as she wanted to say something, Miley refrained. She knew anything she said right now would just upset the pregnant girl. She understood Lilly was confused, she had every right to be, but Miley hoped that after tomorrow she would understand.

"I'll make you an appointment and take you myself when we get back."

"You don't have to do all of this!" Lilly was on the verge of tears.

So many thoughts raced through her head, guilt, embarrassment, and anger. Did Miley think she was a bad mom? Is that why she was doing all of this? Because the thought it would not get done if not, what if she told the doctors that Lilly wasn't taking care of the baby correctly, would they take her baby away from her when it was born?

Miley, as if she could read the blonde's mind, threw her arms around her friend. "Lilly, no!" She whispered. "It's not that, I want to help you, like before."

"Why?" Lilly choked.

"I'm your best friend, I love you." Miley whispered soothingly.

"I love you too, but I left, I went back to Oliver, I might go back again."

They grip Miley held on the smaller girl's shoulders tightened. She wanted to say something, but once again held her tongue.

"Come on Lilly. Let's go to bed. We have a big day tomorrow." She pulled away from her friend and proceeded to get ready for bed.

She was under the covers by the time Lilly changed into her pjs.

"Lil?" she asked when she didn't hear the girl move for a while, she flipped her body over and faced the girl.

"I don't wanna be alone." Lilly whimpered, her face was deep scarlet.

Miley laughed softly, she lifted the thick comforter and allowed the smaller girl to crawl in. It wasn't really that unusual. Over the years the two had shared a bed many times. Back when they lived together they would crawl into each others beds after nightmares and boy troubles. It was a normal thing, something they both enjoyed.

Once Lilly was in the bed, Miley put her hand on her friend's extended stomach. She felt a light kick. Her eyes went wide.

"She kicked!" Miley squealed excitedly as she waited for another nudge.

Lilly smiled at her excitement. "She never kicks for Ollie, not that he cares."

Miley scoffed. "Let's not talk about Oliver, sleep Lil." She leaned forward and kissed the blonde's forehead. "Goodnight."

Lilly mumbled a goodnight, she was already half asleep. To be honest, she had not felt this comfortable in a month.

The next morning, Lilly was awoken by Miley yelling into the phone.

"I did not kidnap her!" She yelled to whoever was on the other line. "That is ridiculous Daddy, Oliver is a dick. Sorry." The brunette had received a call at seven am from her father saying that Oliver had called him, claiming Miley had kidnapped Lilly. "Well, if she wants to leave she can. I will take her home, but she hasn't said a thing about it."

Lilly thought about it, sure she had asked, begged even to know where they were going, but never once had she requested to go home. It confused her, Miley hadn't really given her a choice on the matter of leaving her and Oliver's house, but at the same time, she had never seen the need to complain.

"Well, we are going to the cemetery, then I will give her the choice." Miley told her father. "She needs this. I will be fine Daddy. I love you too."

She tapped the screen and dropped the phone heavily on the still made bed that had been intended for Lilly. A small smile crossed her face, it had been so nice to have her friend cuddled up to her side, all night she could feel this baby kick. It was soothing in a way, and after what Lilly said about Baby never kicking for Oliver, she felt that maybe the child even approved of what she was doing.

"Cemetery? Why are we going to a graveyard?" Lilly asked as she hefted herself out of the bed.

Miley spun around, she had not known her friend was awake. "I, we, you'll see Lilly," She smiled. "You've gone this far with no answers, you can make it a little longer, then all will be revealed. Get dressed."

Once again, the girls were in the car. Miley fiddled nervously with the radio, never staying on a station for long. It was driving Lilly crazy, but she said nothing. There was a strange tightening in her chest that she could not explain, she was so nervous. Honestly, she had no clue as to why Miley would want to take her to a cemetery, her mother was buried back in Tennessee and the anniversary of her death was in the summer.

Finally, Miley pulled into a large gated cemetery, it looked well taken care of. Graves sprung up all over the place, a paved road wound through it. The brunette maneuvered the car through the winding path and stopped in front of an old mausoleum. She unbuckled her seatbelt and motioned for Lilly to get out.

"Why are we here?" Lilly whispered, she hated going in grave yards, her grandpa had always been superstitious and passed all his folk tales on to her.

"We are going to see someone." The taller girl said shortly. She waited until her pregnant friend was out of the car, then went lead her to a group of grave across from the mausoleum.

They walked for a few minutes before Miley stopped so quickly that Lilly, who had been trailing behind her, bumped into her back. She mumbled an apology and waiting for Miley to starting talking or moving again.

"Before I was born. My dad's sister, Faye, married this guy. He was everyone's favorite, He would have given her the moon if she asked." Miley began. "Well, they were married for a while, then they had a baby, you know my cousin Luann. Anyway. I was born a few months later. I spent so much time over at Aunt Faye and uncle Ray's. It was the coolest place in town. They had so much fun over there. Anyway, when I was three, Ray lost his job and started drinkin'. Then he started hitting Faye and Luann." She stopped for a moment and looked at her friend. Lilly was quiet, but listening intently. "Everyone begged her to leave him, but she kept saying she loved him. When me and Luann were five, she was staying the night at my house. That night my uncle packed everything he could get in the car and took Aunt Faye. The next time we heard from her, it was the police calling to say she was dead. Luann never got to say goodbye to her mother. When I was older, Daddy told me that Ray beat the hell out of Faye the night she died, she was trying to leave him, to come home to her daughter. He shot her, then himself." She pointed to a grave beside where she stood. "That is his grave, they took Faye's body home to Crowely Corners, but they left that bastard here, so they could never be together again, not even in death."

Lilly stared at the grave of the man who selfishly murdered Miley's aunt. Her heart froze in her chest, she knew why her best friend brought her here. "Oliver." She whispered almost inaudibly.

Miley stepped forward and took the blonde's hands in her own. "I am not going to stand here and tell you that Oliver is going to kill you, I have no idea. But I want you to know what could happen. He is controlling you. He wants you to give up your baby, just like Ray made my Aunt Faye. She left her little girl scared and confused, thinking that her Mama didn't love her, all for him. I do not want that for you, or your baby."

Lilly was in full on cry mode now. She cried for herself, for her baby, for Oliver. She did not want to let her life become a story someone told her baby in twenty years, she wanted to be there for her baby. She loved the life inside of her so much more than she thought she needed Oliver. She knew she needed to put that child first.

"What do I do?" She sobbed as Miley put her arms around her. "How can I leave him? I have nowhere to go."

"Shh, Lilly, you silly girl." She whispered. "You should know by now that you will always be welcome with me."

The girl's sobs began to fade slowly. She held onto Miley as if her life depended on it, how did her let this happen?

_**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and it was easy to understand. Review, I must say I was a little sad to see that there was only one review for Blood Rose chapter six. I saw that over a hundred people read it. Please review, even if you hate it or just to say hi! I love to know what everyone thinks of my stories!**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**JessyRae**_


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: I do not, DO NOT, own anything besides the idea for the story. Hannah Montana and all it's characters belong to the Disney Machine._

_That's What Friends Are For_

Chapter Sixteen

After they left the cemetery they returned to the hotel to pack up their things. While Miley packed, Lilly sat heavily down on the bed that housekeeping had made up sometime during their trip to the grave. She did not know what to do now. How did she tell Oliver she did not want to be with him. Would he do something crazy and hurt her? She liked to think not, but Oliver had changed so much over the last six months, he was not the person she danced with to get rid of Nose-whistle Wally over a year ago.

"Are you okay?" Miley whispered. She had been watching Lilly silently ponder out of the corner of her eye as she packed their belongings. She had let the other girl stay to herself until now, she understood that Lilly had so much to think about.

The blonde looked up, her eyes were glassy with tears that had yet to flow. She gave a weak laugh and nodded. "Just thinking."

Nothing else was said. They two lugged the large suitcase down the hallway to the elevators, checked out then headed for the car.

"When should I tell Oliver?" Lilly asked quietly.

Miley shrugged. "That is not my decision, Lil, I just want you to do what you think is right. I just gave you an example. I do not want to tell you what to do with your own life." She did not want her friend to think she was ordering her to break up with her boyfriend.

The girls arrived back at the Stewart ranch late in the afternoon. Oliver was waiting for them, strangely. Once the two were out of the car, the dark haired boy stalked over, anger was written all over his face. Lilly's first instinct was to shrink back behind Miley.

"I've come to take my girlfriend back home." Oliver told the girls through clenched teeth. He made a move to grab Lilly, Miley pushed his hand out of the way.

"Why don't you ask Lilly what she wants to do." the brunette asked the boy.

Both of them looked expectantly at the blonde, who was wringing her hands nervously. "Oliver, I think I want to stay with Miley." She whispered almost inaudibly.

"What?" Oliver screeched. "Listen Lilly, if you leave this time, it's over, I'm not coming back." Miley wanted to laugh at the ultimatum, it didn't seem like such a bad thing to her.

"O-Okay." Lilly whispered.

Oliver took a threatening step towards her, Miley glared at him and took her own step forward.

"Alright boy, you heard what the girl said. You need to go ahead and git." Robbie Ray interrupted from the porch, he had allowed the boy to stay because he knew that Lilly was going to want to end it. Now that the girl had said her piece he was ready for Oliver to be gone for good. Secretly he was overjoyed at the outcome, he had missed Lilly something awful over the past month.

Oliver stalked over to his car, got in and squealed tires as he sped out of the driveway. The Stewarts chuckled softly at the display, Lilly looked downright upset.

"What if he tries something?" she whispered woefully, she felt Miley wrap her arms protectively around her.

"He can, but he won't get away with a thing, I promise." The other girl reassured her friend softly.

"She's right darlin'. That boy ain't gonna bother you anymore. Not as long as we are around. Now let's get that luggage out and eat some dinner." The hillbilly rubbed his hands together excitedly. He was so happy to have the blonde back in the family, it felt so weird around the ranch without her.

Over the next month the girls just took it easy. Lilly decided against going back to school, the baby was due at the end of April and she could not imagine studying for finals with a newborn. Miley went back to doing shows, Lilly was by her side every night, this time as her paid assistant, something the brunette and her father had come up with together.

"Lilly?" Miley asked backstage of one of her shows in late January. "Did you hear me?"

The blonde jumped in her seat, she had been filling out papers for Miley about deals and shows that the popstar had coming up. "Sorry! What is it Mile?" she asked.

Miley chuckled. "I was wondering if you were hungry still, the food is here." She lifted the lid off one of the steaming plates of food that had been brought to her dressing room prior to the show. It was a tradition for the girls, they always ate together before Miley's shows.

The grumble from Lilly's expanded stomach was audible throughout the room, both the girls chuckled.

"Looks like Baby is hungry." the brunette joked and reached over and rubbed Lilly's stomach lovingly.

Lilly giggled. "I bet he is, mean ole Aunt Miley didn't let us eat this afternoon." She and Miley were running so late that afternoon that they had to skip lunch, something Lilly had never been a fan of, even before getting pregnant.

"Well, SHE loves her Aunt Miley knows that it is her Momma's fault that we were late and needed to skip our meal."

Lilly said nothing, she poked her tongue out at her friend and sat down across from Miley. She was practically drooling at all the food on the small. "You really need to stop calling my son a girl, he is going to have an awful complex."

Miley shook her head, "Lilly, just because Mamaw told you about that old wives tale, doesn't mean it actually works. Some pencil on a string does not determine the sex of your child."

"She said it has been right with every kid in the family."

The taller girl laughed. "Trust me, that is a downright lie, that old woman would have all grandsons if that damn pencil was right, she only says that after the kid is born. We only have three more months, then I get to prove to you that you are, in fact, having me a niece. And Goddaughter."

A few weeks ago, Lilly had asked her best friend to be the godmother of her impending child. She could think of no better person to raise her baby if anything ever happened to her. She was going to make it, if at all possibly, where Miley would get her baby over Oliver, not that he wanted the baby anyway.

The girls ate in comfortable silence. Lilly shoveled food as fast as she could, like her, her child seemed to have an insatiable appetite.

"Slow down there cowgirl, wouldn't want to have to cancel my show just to take you to the hospital." Miley teased.

"That would look wonderful in all of the papers." the pregnant girl mused allowed. "Almost better than that rumor that we were dating!"

Miley nearly choked on her food, she had not yet heard of this rumor. "What?"

Lilly laughed at the other girls expression of sheer terror. "OH I forgot to tell you I guess, yeah, dear old Perez had a new rumor that the two of us are dating and raising the baby together. How silly."

Miley felt her heart sink in her chest, "You think that idea is silly?" She could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, she guessed if she was ever going to get an answer on her feeling now would be the time.

The blonde set her fork down and gave her best friend a long hard look. "Miley? Are you okay?" She put her hand out to rest comfortingly on her friends, but the other pulled her own back at the last second.

"Why would that seem silly? I mean what if one of us had these 'feelings' for the other? What would that do to us?" She mumbled her answer, but she knew Lilly would understand. She felt her friend stand, she, herself, could not raise her gaze away from the plate below her. _Yep, _she thought,_ Lilly's leaving, she thinks I am some kind of disgusting freak and she is going to hate me._ To her surprise, she felt the other kneel beside her.

"Miles?" a soft voice beckoned. "Look at me please."

Her eyes filled with tears as she looked up to meet her friend's blue eyes. "Y-yes?"

"Do you need to tell me something?" Miley shook her head. "Come on, no matter what it is, I will not get mad, please tell me."

"Iamkindainlovewithyou" The popstar said in a rush.

Lilly drew in a deep breath, she had figured that was the case for a while now, but she ignored it in hopes that it would go away. She did not want to hurt her friend's feelings, but right now she was not ready for this.

"Okay." She said simply, she stood and went back to her own seat and began eating once again.

"Okay?" Miley croaked. "That's all your going to say?"

Lilly nodded. "Right now, yes, I am going to think this over, and you have a show in twenty minutes." She did not look up from her plate, she did not want her voice, or actions to betray her.

Miley left for the stage five minutes later, the sudden tension in the room was just too much for her to take any longer. Lilly was happy to see her go, she was so confused. Did she feel that way about her best friend? She needed to talk to someone.

Not fifteen minutes later, Robby Ray came bumbling into the room, looking for any leftovers the girls hadn't eaten. When he saw the pregnant girl sitting Indian style on the couch with her head buried in her hands, sobbing, he stopped and walked over.

"Are you okay, Darlin'?" He asked softly.

Lilly nearly jumped out of her skin at the voice. "Oh, Mr. Stewart, I didn't see you there, I'm sure there are some leftovers on the table." She furiously wiped at her eyes, but she knew she had been caught.

"I am fine, Lilly, what's going on? Are you upset for the same reason as Miley?" He sat beside the girl on the couch.

"Is she okay? Did I ruin the show? Oh I need to go check on her." She moved the heave herself off the couch, but the man stopped her.

"No, no, she is fine, you are gonna sit right here and tell me what is going on."He told her in a firm yet kind voice.

"Mister Stewart, I, Miley is, well she likes me." Lilly's face turned a angry color of red as she explained what happened between her and his daughter just thirty minutes ago.

The man listened to her story without interruption. He nodded and patted her back comfortingly. "Well darlin', it looks like you have a choice to make."

"What?" Lilly squeaked.

"Listen Lil, I have known about my daughter liking you for a while now. If that is her decision, well I will stand beside her. But now you need to figure out if you return those feelings, or not."

Lilly thought for a long time. "I have never seen Miley like that, nothing more than my best friend." She confessed, she swore she could see a flicker of sadness cross the man in front of her's face. "But right now I don't want to explore any feelings, what if I get hurt again, I'm about to have a baby, I shouldn't be concerned with stuff like this right now!" She began crying once again. It wasn't fair! She just got done with Oliver, now Miley goes and confesses her love for her.

The man pulled the girl into his arms. "SHH, shh, honey, I didn't mean to pressure you. I should have understood. But you know, I bet if you explain all of that to Mile, she will understand too. She is your best friend first and foremost. Remember, she didn't even say anything until you brought it up."

The blonde sniffed pitifully in the embrace of the only father like figure she had these days. Robby Ray was right. She needed to explain things to Miley. Surely her best friend would understand more than anything.

_**I am SOOO sorry that it took me so long to update! I just couldn't get what I wanted to say out this time. I have been writing on Blood Rose as well, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. **_

_**Now you tell me! **_

_**Do you want Miley and Lilly together?**_

_**Should they just stay friends?**_

_**Write me a review with your opinions, this time I have no idea which way to go!**_

_**Love you all, **_

_**REVIEW!**_

_**JessyRae**_


	17. MAJOR AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**_A/N: _**_Well, it seems I made a major mistake! I sent my little brother on my account to read me some reviews from my chapter 16 and he somehow, accidently on purpose no doubt, uploaded a chapter that was not meant to be uploaded yet, giving away major spoilers and ruining my damn storyline! But I have taken it down and will be going on with the story as planned, for those who seen what happened the 'notchapter17' I'm sorry. I noticed it when I went in my email and was seeing the crazyiest reviews, I investigated and fixed the problem The real chapter seventeen will be up ASAP!_

JessyRae


End file.
